Der Blaue Geist mit der Kettensäge
by Stayker
Summary: Aang und seine Freunde erhalten von Bumi eine Einladung in sein abgelegenes Landhaus. Dort angekommen machen sie jedoch eine schreckliche Entdeckung: Bumi ist tot. Schnell steht eines fest: Es war Mord. Schon bricht die Nacht an und dem Team Avatar bleibt nichts anderes übrig als im unheimlichen Anwesen zu übernachten. Kaum ist die Sonne untergegangen, beginnt der Horror...
1. Chapter 1

»Er ist tot.« sagte Sokka und erhob sich wieder.

Toph verdrehte die Augen »Klasse Sherlock. Das haben wir bereits vor zwei Stunden festgestellt.«

»Bitte nicht streiten!« Mischte sich Aang ein, »Bitte… nicht jetzt.«

Das Team Avatar, bestehend aus Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki und Zuko hatte sich um den toten Bumi in einem Halbkreis aufgestellt.

Der ehemals mächtigste Erdbändiger saß zusammengesunken in einen hochlehnigen Thron. Die Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen. Der Tod hatte ihn in seinen eigenen vier Wänden ereilt – einem abgelegenen Landhaus irgendwo im Niemandsland.

»Der Jüngste war er ja nicht mehr« warf Zuko vorsichtig ein. Als niemand etwas sagte fügte er hinzu: »Ich meine,… wie alt war er? Über 100! Da kann so etwas nun mal passieren. Plötzlicher Herzstillstand nennt man das.«

Katara funkelte ihn an »Und vorher schickt er uns natürlich eine Einladung, oder was?« sie hielt Zuko einen zerknüllten Zettel hin.

»Ich habe es selber auch schon gelesen.« brummte Zuko und drehte den Kopf weg, »ich gebe ja zu, dass es seltsam ist aber…«

»Aber?« hakte Katara nach.

»Was er sagen will ist, dass dieser Bumi ohnehin irgendwie schon immer ein Rad ab hatte« unterbrach Toph die Beiden und drehte den Kopf zu Aang, »Nichts für ungut Aang.«

»Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben« seufzte Aang und nahm Katara den Zettel ab. Laut las er vor:

_Hey hey! Bumi gibt eine eeeeeeecht gute Party in_

_Seinem Landhaus._

_Kommt alle und wir feiern biiiiiiis in die Nacht. Vielleicht auch in den Morgen? Wer weiß das schon? AHAHAHAHA_

_Ich erwarte euch in meinem kleinen „Geheimanwesen"_

_Ein Geheimgast wird auch da sein!_

_Flopsi lass das._

Sokka blickte abwechselnd vom Zettel zu Bumi »Klingt nach den normalen Bumi wenn du mich fragst.«

»Nach bevorstehenden Selbstmord klingt es ebenfalls nicht« sagte Suki an Sokka gerichtet. Eine große Lupe fand sich in Sokkas Hand wieder. Die Lupe wurde auf die starren Augen des Toten gerichtet »Jaah,…« stimmte er ihr zu, »fehlt nur noch ein „_Falls ich tot bin könnt ihr schon mal anfangen zu feiern"._«

»Das ist nicht witzig Sokka!« Rief Katara. Toph hielt sich verdächtig die Hand vor dem Mund während die anderen betreten schwiegen.

»Ich frage mich nur was er mit dem „Geheimgast" meinte.« murmelte Aang.

»Glaubst du… dieser Geheimgast war auch sein Mörder?« fragte Sokka und sah ihn durch die Lupe an.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher… ich weiß es einfach nicht.«

»Vielleicht war Bumi gar nicht das Ziel des Mörders.« warf Zuko ein und deutete mit einer weitreichenden Geste auf das geräumige Foyer, »vielleicht wartet _er _oder _sie_ hier schon irgendwo auf uns.«

In diesem Moment gab es ein splitterndes Krachen im Anwesen.

Suki, Katara und Sokka schrien auf, während Aang, Zuko und Toph herumfuhren.

»W-was war das?« fragte Sokka.

Wie zur Antwort wiederholte sich das splitternde Krachen. Die Eingangstür fiel aus ihren Angeln und das orange Licht der untergehenden Sonne durchflutete das Foyer. Ein Mann stand im Türrahmen.

Sokka flüchtete hinter Toph. Geschockt standen die Anderen still.

Der Mann trat einen Schritt nach vorn und lächelte »Ja was machst du denn hier mein Neffe?«

Zukos Augen weiteten sich »Onkel! Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen!«

Hinter Iroh offenbarten sich nun noch zwei weitere Männer. Haru und Jeong-Jeong. Sie sahen sich mit großen Augen um. Ihre Blicke blieben bei Bumi hängen. Entsetzen gab es keines in auf ihren Gesichtern. Eher Belustigung. Anscheinend glaubten sie Bumi wäre mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen.

»Wir drei haben eine Einladung bekommen. Eine Einladung zum Tee.« freute sich Iroh und zeigte seine Einladung. Ganz unten hatte jemand eine Teetasse hingemalt.

»Wir haben ebenfalls alle eine Einladung bekommen« erwiderte Zuko, »dummerweise gibt es nur ein Problem: Unser Gastgeber ist _tot_. Wir haben ihn hier so aufgefunden.« Er trat zur Seite und deutete mit dem Arm auf Bumi.

»Was?!« rief Iroh aus und stolperte nach vorn. Er kniete sich vor Bumi hin und legte seine Hand auf Pulsschlagader. Dann sah er über seine Schulter auf »Was genau ist hier passiert?«

Aang erzählte den drei Neuankömmlingen von ihrer grausigen Entdeckung. Auch die Verdächtigungen, es könne sich um Mord handeln ließ er nicht aus.

Iroh schüttelte den Kopf »An Mord glaube ich eher weniger. Ich sehe keine Anzeichen von Gewalt. Bumi ist-… war alt. Der älteste Mensch den ich überhaupt kenne. Irgendwann musste das hier passieren.«

»Aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt?« mischte sich Haru ein.

»Der Tod kommt plötzlich in so einem hohen Alter, junger Erdbändiger« erwiderte Iroh und sah in die Runde, »außerdem gibt es kein Motiv, oder? Warum sollte man Bumi töten?«

»Um uns hier zu halten, Onkel.«

Bevor Iroh etwas antworten konnte trat Aang in die Mitte »Was auch immer hier passiert ist, wir müssen der Sache auf den Grund gehen oder? Wir sollten uns hier häuslich einrichten und…-«

»Bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig?!« fragte Sokka, »wir überleben hier keine Nacht! Der Killer wartet vielleicht schon um die nächste Ecke!«

»Oh man Sokka. Wenn du solche Angst vor toten alten Leuten hast, solltest du später nicht im Altersheim arbeiten.« witzelte Toph.

»Haha _sehr_ witzig. Wenn du mich morgen früh erhangen im Kleiderschrank findest wirst du es nicht mehr so komisch finden!«

»Ich finde Sokka hat Recht« meinte Katara, »mir ist nicht wohl bei den Gedanken hier zu übernachten.«

Im nächsten Moment vermengte sich das Gerede zu einem einzigen nervtötenden Tosen.

Iroh hob schließlich die Arme und ließ zwei Flammen aufblitzen. Augenblicklich kehrte Stille ein.

»Wir haben gar keine Wahl! Wir hier heute übernachten _müssen_! Schaut doch mal nach draußen!«

Die Köpfe drehten sich zum Ausgang des Anwesens. Die Sonne war nur noch ein kleiner hervorlugender Rand am gebirgigen Horizont. Die Nacht brach an.

»Wollt ihr in tiefster Finsternis zurückkehren?!« fragte Iroh und blickte jeden in der Runde einzeln an, »die nächste Siedlung ist etliche Kilometer weit entfernt! Appa kann uns nicht alle tragen. Wollt ihr wirklich stundenlang durch diesen dichten Wald laufen? Also ich für meinen Teil freue mich auf mein warmes Bett hier.«

Mit diesen Worten schulterte Iroh seine Reisetasche und ging auf die große Saloontür zu. Jeong-Jeong hielt ihn fest »_Du_ freust dich vielleicht, Iroh. _Ich _aber habe irgendwie das Gefühl eines der ersten Opfer dieses Wahnsinnigen zu werden.«

»I-ich auch. Ich habe dieses Gefühl auch.« stimmte Haru zu.

»Es wird nichts passieren.« antwortete Iroh und verschwand in den Saloon.

»Wir werden hier alle sterben.« seufzte Sokka und folgte Iroh.

Die Gestalt hatte jeden ihrer Schritte beobachtet.

Sie war zufrieden.

Durch die großen, dreckigen Fenster an der Front des Anwesens hatte man alles beobachten können. Ihre Unsicherheit, die Unentschlossenheit, ja sogar Sokkas jämmerliche Angst.

Sie krallte sich fester in die Baumrinde und lächelte.

Das würde ein Riesenspaß werden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru**

Bei der noch so kleinsten Bewegung knarrte das Bett gequält auf. Das Ding wartete regelrecht darauf.

Haru setzte sich auf. _Ich gebe es auf, _dachte er. _Schlafen kann ich auch später_.

Viel zu bieten hatte sein _Zimmer_ allerdings auch nicht. Vom besagten Himmelsbett abgesehen gab es nur eine kleine Kommode sowie einen klobigen Kleiderschrank.

_Warum ihn öffnen? _Eigentlich gab es dazu keinen Grund. _Doch. Vielleicht versteckt sich ein Monster darin._

Die Tür schwenkte ebenso wie das Bett quietschend auf.

Nichts.

Erleichtert drehte er sich um und sah zum Fenster. Es gab hier keine Jalousien. Dadurch wirkte es wie ein blindes Auge, das ihn ständig beobachtete.

»Was guckst du so blöd?« fragte er das Fenster und kam sich im nächsten Moment schon wieder albern vor.

_Wenn ich überhaupt beobachtet werde, dann vom Mörder. _Bei dem Gedanken blieb er starr stehen. _Ob er irgendwo da draußen in der Schwärze wartet?_

Ein Schauder lief ihn über den Rücken. _Niemand kommt hier mehr weg. Man kann nur hoffen nicht der Erste zu werden._

_Gleich morgen packe ich meine Sachen._

Der Koffer lag immer noch ungeöffnet am Boden. Ein klares Zeichen. Sollten die Anderen hier doch Detektiv spielen. _Ich werde meinen Erdbändiger Arsch hier nicht aufs Spiel setzen._ Unweigerlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu Katara. Von den _Anderen_ war sie die Einzige, die Haru kümmerte.

Denn er liebte sie.

Seine Hand legte sich auf die Türklinke.

Er rümpfte die Nase. Der modrige Geruch zog sich durch den gesamten Korridor. An den Wänden hingen alte Öllampen. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war jedes Mal so groß, dass ein Teil des Flurs stets in Schwärze gehüllt wurde.

Die meisten waren noch wach. Weil die Wände hier so dünn waren konnte Haru oft Fetzen verstehen. Aang, Sokka und Toph saßen anscheinend im Gästezimmer und versuchten mehr über den „Einladungsbrief" zu erfahren.

»Vielleicht war Flopsi der Mörder,« meinte Sokka, »warum steht da wohl sonst „Flopsi lass das"?«

»Ja genau. Und in seinem anschließenden Todeskampf hat er den Brief dann den Boten übergeben. Du bist so was von blöd Sokka.«

Haru schüttelte den Kopf. _Es ist unwichtig wer oder warum. Was jetzt zählte war so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen._

Er wanderte im Flur weiter. Kataras Zimmer trug die Nummer 103. Das wusste Haru weil er zuvor genau gelauscht hatte.

_Und was tust du dann wenn du vor ihr stehst? Sie unter den Arm nehmen und fliehen? Auf die Knie fallen und die Liebe gestehen?_

_Sie kann mir nicht widerstehen. Sie hat ebenso ein Auge auf mich geworfen wie ich auf Sie. _

_Die Tür öffnet sich und Katara sieht mir in die Augen. Sie trägt lediglich ihr enges Abendkleid und winkt mich herein…_

Ein Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Sein Herz hüpfte ihn in die Kehle. Es war direkt hinter dieser Tür geschehen. _Lauf weg._ Schrie ihn ein Teil seines Verstandes an. Doch da war noch sein ruhiger Zwilling der dagegenhielt: _Schau mal nach._

Die Neugierde gewann Oberhand und Haru öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Sollte irgendein Monster hier hocken, konnte er es sich so immer noch schnell überlegen und die Tür zuknallen.

Ein kindischer Gedanke. Aber dennoch ein Beruhigender.

Das Monster dort war jedoch nur der „Drache des Westens."

»Oh hallo Haru.« grinste Iroh, »ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht mit meinen kleinen Freudenschrei erschreckt. Ich habe einfach nur nicht damit gerechnet in meinem Zimmer eine so vorzügliche Teekanne zu finden. Das ist wirklich phänome…- «

»Schon gut« unterbrach ihn Haru, »wollte nur nachsehen ob du noch lebst.«

»Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich _glühe_ regelrecht vor Leben, nun wo ich meine Teekanne habe.«

Haru nickte und schloss die Tür. Insgeheim hasste er den Alten für seinen Tee-Scheiß. Deswegen so rumzuschreien und jeden hier ein Heidenschrecken einzujagen, wo doch hinter jeder Ecke ein Mörder hocken könnte.

Der Schrei schien jedoch Aang und Co nicht viel ausgemacht zu haben. Die Diskussion im Gästezimmer ging jedenfalls ungestört weiter.

Er blieb stehen. _103._ Das war ihr Zimmer.

Einen Moment hielt er inne und lauschte. Gedämpfte Stimmen. _Suki und Katara? Sie unterhielten sich bestimmt über Sokka und Aang._

_Wenn dieser Mörder schon jemanden umbringt, dann bitte Aang. Eine alleinstehende Katara könnte eine tröstende Schulter gebrauchen. _Haru lächelte dünn.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Katara wusste wohl ganz genau, dass er hier draußen auf sie wartete.

Im Türrahmen erschien jedoch Zuko. Sein Oberkörper war nackt »Was willst du?«

Haru blieben die Worte im Hals hängen. Er hatte mit Vieles gerechnet. Von Kataras' Tod bis zu einem nackten Aang.

»Ich will Katara sehen.«

»Sie kann jetzt nicht.«

»Warum nicht?«

Zuko verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen »Weil ich es sage,… kapiert?«

_Affäre oder Mord, _dachte Haru.

»Ich will sie sehen. Und zwar _sofort._«

Hinter Zukos Rücken tauchte nun Katara tatsächlich auf. Sie trug nichts bis auf einen Bademantel »Was ist denn Haru?«

Er sah abwechselnd von ihr zu Zukos Schlitzaugen »Nichts. Wollte nur mal vorbeischauen. Und nachsehen ob alles in Ordnung ist.« er drehte sich halb weg von der Tür »euch scheint es ja _gut_ zu gehen.«

Katara murmelte Irgendetwas Zuko zu. Haru verstand es nicht mehr, denn er hastete bereits zu seinem Zimmer zurück.

_Hier läuft ein Mörder rum. Und der Feuerlord denkt an nichts als…_

Er hielt inne. _Genau das gleiche hatte ich ja auch vorgehabt. Zuko war mir eben nur zuvorgekommen._ Er rieb sich nachdenklich den spärlichen Kinnbart, _ich frage mich nur, was Aang dazu sagen würde. Ein Riesenstreit wäre vorprogammiert. _

Er steuerte auf den Saloon zu. Die Stimmen waren verstummt. Er spähte hinein. Im Kaminfeuer glimmerten nur noch ein paar Funken. Er kam zu spät

_Das Ganze kannst du auch noch morgen erledigen._

Nun herrschte nur noch dieser modrige Geruch im Flur. Die Stimmen im Hintergrund waren verschwunden. Irgendwie fehlten sie ihm.

Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und warf sich auf das sofort protestierende Bett. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Haru die Veränderung bemerkte.

Das Fenster. Es stand offen.

Sein Blick wanderte automatisch weiter zum klobigen Kleiderschrank. Auch der war offen. Aber nur einen Spalt.

Und aus diesem Spalt lugte der _Blaue Geist._

Haru war sich nicht sicher, ob Zuko dort nur die Maske irgendwie platziert hatte um ihn Angst zu machen, oder ob er sogar selber als Blauer Geist verkleidet hier hockte.

»Ich weiß dass du es bist Zuko.« Brummte Haru genervt.

Der Schrank öffnete sich. Der Blaue Geist trug zwei Krummschwerter und kam langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

»Hör auf Zuko. Ich…« Harus Stimme fing nun an zu zittern, »i-ich erzähl auch nichts von d-dir und Katara! Es wird kein Wort zu Aang geben! Ich verspreche es!«

Der Eindringling stand nun direkt vor ihm. Durch die schwarzen Löcher der Maske konnte Haru seine Augen sehen.

Plötzlich war er davon überzeugt, dass dieser Geist – Zuko oder wer auch immer – ihn töten wollte. Egal ob er ihn anbot nicht zu singen.

Er holte zum Erdbändigen aus, doch da fuhr die Klinge schon auf ihn nieder. Haru kniff die Augen zusammen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, dachte er, der kleine Spass den Zuko sich hier erlaubte wäre vorbei. Alles sprach dafür, denn der Blaue Geist rührte sich nicht mehr.

Dummerweise steckte eines der Krummschwerter in Harus Bauch.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Dann fing er an zu schreien.

EEeEEeea


	3. Chapter 3

**Aang**

Das Blut war noch nicht geronnen. Es floss genauso wie Kataras und Sukis Tränen. Selbst Toph hatte ihr Gesicht in den Handflächen vergraben.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Wer konnte so etwas tun? Haru war ein friedlicher Mensch gewesen. Verdammt, er hätte sogar das Zeug zum Luftnomaden gehabt._

Im Bauch steckte ein langer Krummsäbel. Niemand traute sich die Klinge auch nur anzurühren. Das Blut könnte sonst wie ein Sturzbach…

»Gibt es hier noch Irgendjemanden der _nicht_ an einen Mörder glaubt?« fragte Sokka, die Augen geschlossen.

Stille. Nur das leise Wimmern der Mädchen war zu hören.

Katara weinte und er konnte nichts tun als seinen Arm um sie legen. Haru - tot. Und was konnte man tun?

Nichts.

Im geistigen Auge sah man dieses Krummschwert nur in seinem eigenen Bauch. Es lief ein heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter: Plötzlich wurde man sich seiner fragilen Sterblichkeit bewusst. Alles was man tun konnte war dem unsichtbaren Mörder mit der Faust drohen.

Doch wie _unsichtbar_ war dieser Mörder eigentlich?

Zukos Gesicht. So unbewegt. Doch daraus konnte man keine Rückschlüsse ziehen. Vielleicht war das einfach nur seine Art Trauer zu zeigen. Vielleicht hatte Ozai ihn eingetrichtert derartige „negative" Gefühle niemals zu zeigen.

Iroh hingegen hatte die Augen niedergeschlagen. Sein faltiges Gesicht war feucht. Von Zeit zu Zeit schüttelte er den Kopf, als er hätte er solche dramatischen Szenen schon desöfteren miterlebt.

_Nein, es gibt hier niemanden der Grund gehabt hätte ihn zu töten. Nicht Haru._

»Das ist Wahnsinn.« durchbrach Jeong-Jeong die empfindliche Stille, »Er ist tot. Tot. Einfach so.«

»Wir sollten ihm die letzte Ehre gebühren und hier beerdigen.« erwiderte Aang und sah zögernd in die Runde.

»Was? An diesem schrecklichen Ort hier?« flüsterte Jeong-Jeong.

»Uns bleibt gar nichts Anderes übrig.« erwiderte Aang, »denn ich bezweifele, dass wir eine Wanderung durch den Wald zu dieser Uhrzeit überleben werden.«

Wenig später hatte Haru hoffentlich seinen letzten Frieden gefunden. Immerhin hatte Bumi einen weitläufigen Garten hier angelegt, der die Illusion eines ordentlichen Friedhofs widerspiegelte.

Aang gefiel der Ort trotzdem nicht. Gierige Ranken waren hier allgegenwärtig. Fast als hätten sie vor vielen Jahren einen großen Invasionskrieg begonnen.

Kaum war Haru begraben, schon brachen sowohl Katara als auch Suki wieder in Tränen aus. Toph hielt dem Strom stand und bekam lediglich wässrige Augen.

_Und was jetzt? Den Mörder finden und Rache nehmen?_

Ein Dilemma indem er sich schoneinmal befunden hatte. _Auf jeden Fall muss dieses Monster was hier mordet aufgehalten werden. Es darf nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten._

»Wir müssen ihn finden.« stellte Sokka fest, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

»Ihn finden um dann was zu tun?« fragte Aang und hoffte inständig Sokka würde wirklich eine Antwort kennen.

»Ihn fesseln und knebeln. Irgendetwas damit er nicht mehr Leute umbringen kann!«

»Vielleicht ist er gar nicht mehr hier.« mischte sich Zuko ein. Sofort kehrte absolute Stille ein. Selbst die Mädchen hörten auf zu weinen.

»Ich meine,… vielleicht hatte Haru nur Pech und irgendein Irrer ist vorbeigekommen. Überlegt mal: Bumi starb ohne Gewalteinwirkung. Herzstillstand. Haru hingegen starb durch diesen Krummsäbel. Das Eine hat mit dem Anderen nichts zu tun.«

»Sagst du das auch wenn du der nächste mit einen Krummschwert im Bauch bist?« wollte Toph wissen.

»Bevor das passiert, ist dieser Krummsäbel schwingende Irre ein Haufen Asche.«

»Auf jeden Fall ist ab sofort absolute Vorsicht geboten.« unterbrach sie Iroh, »wir werden uns alle in einen Raum verbarrikadieren und bis zum Morgengrauen abwarten. Im Schutz der Sonne… werden wir dann sehen wie es weitergeht.«

_Nichts wird passieren bis die Sonne dann wieder untergeht. Er ist nachtaktiv, _dachte Aang.

»Wir können uns verstecken. Doch zu welchen Zweck? Der Kerl war ohne Probleme in Harus Zimmer gekommen. Er kennt diesen Ort besser als wir!«

»Was schlägst du denn vor Aang?! Den Mörder jetzt jagen? Dann können wir uns ebenso gleich zusammen mit Haru hier begraben!«

Ein leises Lachen – oder Weinen, Aang wusste es nicht – unterbrach die Beiden.

»Ihr seid alle bescheuert,« kicherte Jeong-Jeong »versteht ihr nicht was hier passiert? Hier ist jemand _gestorben._ Damit wurde ein uraltes Siegel zerbrochen. _Jeder _könnte der Nächste sein. Aber,… « er hob den Zeigefinger, »…aber wisst ihr was?«

Der alte Mann brach für einen Moment in einen hustenden Lachanfall aus. Die anderen Anwesenden wechselten verwirrte Blicke.

»Ich weiß es besser,« fuhr Jeong-Jeong schließlich fort, »der nächste bin mit Sicherheit _ich._ «

»Ach ja? Woher willst du das wissen? Dein Verstand ist wohl eher durchgebrannt!« schnaubte Zuko.

»Ich weiß wie das läuft, Feuerlordchen. Haru hier war ne' verdammte _Nebenrolle_. Genauso wie _ich_. Also wer wird wohl als nächstes verrecken?«

Erneut fing Jeong-Jeong hysterisch an zu lachen »Denkt ihr, ich werde freiwillig bleiben und es dem Mörder schön einfach machen?«

»Hört auf damit Jeong-Jeong!« sagte Iroh, »ihr habt dem Orden des weißen Lotus einen Schwur geleistet!«

»Ich weiß Iroh. Ich werde aber trotzdem mein Leben nicht dafür aufs Spiel setzen.« Er sah in die Runde, »Feuerbändiger kann man _sehen_. Dieser Killer hier aber ist _unsichtbar._ Ich packe meine Sachen.«

»Nein Jeong-Jeong! Du machst einen Fehler!«

Aang streckte den Arm aus und hielt Iroh auf, »Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun. Die Angst hat die Oberhand bei ihm gewonnen.«

Jeong-Jeong hatte sich von der Gruppe mittlerweile entfernt. Unter dem Gartentor blieb er nocheinmal stehen und sah über seine Schulter.

»Viel Glück noch. Es tut mir wirklich leid aber heute… desertiere ich erneut.« Er salutierte und verschwand in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Aang sah ihn zum letzten Mal.

**Zuko**

Warum durfte er Katara nicht trösten?

Offiziell war es natürlich eine Aufgabe die nur Aang erfüllen durfte. Dennoch. Die Tränen waren schwer zu ertragen gewesen.

Er marschierte im gleichen Korridor entlang, den vor wenigen Stunden noch Haru beschritten hatte. Die Schatten zwischen den Lampen waren nun noch größer. Der Modergeruch noch intensiver.

Onkels Idee sich zu verbarrikadieren war an sich erstmal nicht schlecht. Dennoch warf genau das viele Probleme auf, die er nun nicht gebrauchen konnte. Wenn sich alle zusammen kuschelten, wie sollte er dann sein Ziel erreichen?

_Vielleicht wusste Onkel es. _Flüsterte eine Stimme.

Der einzige Mensch der ihn verstand, konnte ihn auch als einziges durchschauen. Im Grunde herrschte diesbezüglich eine Ähnlichkeit mit Azula. Es lag wohl einfach in der Familie.

»Du solltest hier nicht umherwandern, Zuko.«

Er drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht seines Onkels.

»Ich wollte nur… einen kurzen Rundgang machen.«

Das Gesicht Irohs blieb versteinert. _Nicht gut_.

»Mein lieber Neffe, hast du denn gar keine Angst, dass dich der Mörder hier aufspüren könnte?«

Er schüttelte den Kopf »Nein.«

Seine Beine setzten sich bereits wieder in Bewegung, als Iroh erneut die Stimme erhob.

»Weißt du Zuko,… ich mache mir irgendwie Sorgen.«

»Brauchst du nicht. Ich bin ein guter Feuerbändiger.«

»Dieser Krummsäbel in Harus Bauch. Den habe ich irgendwo schon mal gesehen.« sinnierte Iroh, »wo war das bloß?«

»Das ist _lächerlich_ Onkel.« seine Hände zitterten.

»So ein Schwert,… ja ich glaube dieser „Blaue Geist" hatte so eins immer benutzt.«

Er stierte Iroh an »Du glaubst ich hätte Haru getötet, Onkel? Nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben, glaubst du ich könnte einfach so jemanden umbringen?«

Iroh schlug die Augen nieder und schüttelte träge den Kopf »Nein Zuko. Ich suche nur Antworten.«

»Wegen eines Krummsäbels verdächtigst du deinen eigenen Neffen?! Wie kannst du nur so etwas tun?!«

»Ich weiß was zwischen dir und Katara läuft!« platzte Iroh plötzlich raus, »ich weiß Alles!«

Zuko lachte leise und ließ den Kopf sinken. _Wie konnte das sein? _Das Herz begann in seiner Brust zu flattern.

»Und deswegen,… glaubst du ich hätte Haru umgebracht ja? Nur weil der Kerl Katara ebenfalls schöne Augen gemacht hat? Ich bin _Zuko._ Nicht _Azula._«

»Es tut mir Leid Zuko.« Nun war es Iroh der den Blick senkte, »ich dachte nur…- «

Es klopfte jemand.

Sie sahen einander. Wieder ein Klopfen. Diesmal lauter.

Auf dem Gang erschienen nun auch Aang und die Anderen.

»Es ist der Mörder!« Jammerte Sokka, »er steht vor der Tür und will eingelassen werden!«

»Vielleicht ist es auch Jeong-Jeong« meinte Aang während sie alle auf das Foyer zusteuerten.

_Es kann nur Jeong-Jeong sein, _dachte Zuko und folgte dem Strom. _Der Alte hat kalte Füße bekommen und will nun auch in den Kuschelraum._

»Seid vorsichtig« brummte Iroh, »der Klopfer muss irgendwo schon im Foyer stehen, denn eine Tür gibt es ja nicht mehr. Die ist zusammengestürzt als Jeong-Jeong Haru und ich angekommen sind.«

Der Streit zwischen Onkel und Neffe war fürs erste vergessen.

Mit gezückten Waffen schlichen sie sich in das Foyer. Da es hier gar keine Beleuchtung gab, spendete lediglich der Vollmond ein schummriges Licht durch die Fenster.

Das Klopfen hielt hartnäckig an.

_Wer kommt auf die Idee mitten in der Nacht bei einem alten, unheimlichen Anwesen anzuklopfen, wo obendrein sogar die Tür fehlte? _

Zuko entzündete kleine Flammen in seinen Handflächen, um einerseits die Umgebung zu beleuchten und andererseits um kampfbereit zu sein.

»Wenn du hier was anzündest sind wir in der Holzhütte hier geliefert!« zischte Toph neben ihn die geduckt ging. Sie hatte freilich keine Probleme zu „sehen".

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch nur Katara. Wer auch immer da anklopfte, er durfte Katara nicht erreichen.

Der Besucher stand tatsächlich im Türrahmen und klopfte immer wieder gegen die Wand. Zuko hob die flammenden Hände um ihn besser zu erkennen.

Der Eindringling hob abwehrend die Hände vor das Gesicht. »Hey nehm' mal das Feuer runter! Begrüßt du immer deine Gäste indem du sie blendest?«

Es war ein Junge. Zukos Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends als er noch ein Detail an dem Kerl erkannte: Er trug einen Grashalm im Mund.

»Hallo Leute.« sagte Jet und grinste nun, »ich hoffe ich komme nicht zu spät für eure Party.«


	4. Chapter 4

»Da haben wir ja unseren Mörder!« fauchte Sokka und packte Jet am Kragen, »Gestehe!«

»Ich bin nicht _der_ Mörder, Sokka.«

»Aber _natürlich_. Ich weiß ganz genau was passiert ist!«

Aang und Katara zogen Sokka zurück »Lasst mich los! Er ist der Mörder! Er ist der Mörder! Hört ihr nicht?!«

»Sokka! Das bin ich nicht!«

»Doch! Du bist von den Toten wiederauferstanden und hast als Zombie Bumi das Leben ausgesaugt! Deswegen ist er jetzt tot! Er ist tot! Und du lebst!«

Zuko legte eine Hand schwer auf die Schulter Jets »Du schuldest uns in jedem Fall eine Erklärung.«

Für einen Moment verengten sich Jets Augen zu Schlitzen als er Zukos Profil erkannte. _Er _sah nicht Zuko, sondern „Lee". Den Tee-Jungen aus Ba Sing Se der in Wirklichkeit Feuerbändiger war.

»Hört zu: Ich habe eine Einladung bekommen. Ich kenne den Gastgeber nicht, aber es hieß Katara wäre auch hier. Katara, Aang und so weiter.«

Kataras Begeisterung für Jet hielt sich jedoch in Grenzen »Ich bin froh dass du lebst« sagte sie, als würde sie über das Wetter reden, »aber irgendwie ist dein Auftauchen hier schon seltsam.«

Jet setzte sein dünnes Lächeln auf »Ich bin nicht der Mörder. _Dafür aber_, habe ich den Kerl auf den Weg hier her gesehen.«

Wenig später saßen alle im Saloon. Das Feuer knisterte im Kamin. Iroh trank selig grinsend seinen Tee. Die anderen hatten sich auf dem großen Bärenfell vor dem Kamin breit gemacht. Jet saß in einem Sessel.

Es hätte eine harmonische Szene sein können, in der Jet eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählt. Wenn sich hier bloß nicht ein gefährlicher Mörder herumtreiben würde.

»Ich habe die Einladung wahrscheinlich zum gleichen Zeitpunkt wie ihr bekommen,« begann Jet, »unterschrieben hatte ein Kerl namens „Bumi". Das ganze war mir herzlich egal, doch stand ganz am Ende, Katara und die „Anderen" wären auch hier.«

Zuko schnaubte.

»Ebenfalls hatte ich dann aber Probleme den Weg zu finden…«

Sokka lachte hell auf »Ach ja? Ich dachte du würdest dich in Wäldern immer so gut auskennen!«

Jet behielt sein dünnes Lächeln bei »_Meinen_ Wald kannte ich in- und auswendig, ja. Der hier aber war… anders. Wie ein Urwald den niemand mehr seit hunderten von Jahren durchquert hat.«

»Bei Bumi durchaus möglich.« murmelte Aang.

»Ich muss zugeben. Ich war schon ziemlich verzweifelt,« fuhr Jet fort »aber der Gedanke an _Katara_ ließ mich weitermachen…«

Nun war es Toph die auflachte »_Jetzt_ erinnere ich mich an den Kerl. Katara das ist doch dieser Ex von dir oder?«

»Nein!«

Jets dünnes Lächeln schien noch etwas zuzunehmen »Ich gehe also durch diesen Riesenwald und naja…«

Er ließ den Halm schweigend auf und ab wippen.

»Was „Naja"?« wollte Zuko wissen.

»…Ich war schon fast hier. Ich meine ich konnte die Umrisse des Hauses hier erkennen, als ich nen' Kerl sah.«

Er sah in die Runde »Ein ziemlich alter Kerl. Weiße, abstehende Haare, zerschlissene Robe.«

»Jeong-Jeong« befand Iroh, »das war Jeong-Jeong. Und der ist definitiv _nicht _der Mörder.«

»Lass mich ausreden. Der Kerl – Jeong-Jeong hieß der also – saß da an einen Baum gelehnt. Ich dachte der pennt.«

Einen Moment lang kaute Jet nachdenklich auf seinen Grashalm herum

»das dachte ich zumindest, bis ich nen' Kerl mit Maske mitten im Wald stehen sah. Er trug zwei Schwerter, eines davon wie in Blut getunkt.«

»Wie sah er aus?! Sein Gesicht!« wollte Aang wissen.

Jet schüttelte den Kopf »Konnte ich nicht erkennen. Der Kerl trug ne' Maske.«

»Was… für eine Maske?« Aang drehte den Kopf langsam zu Zuko.

»So blau und weiß. Naja, in dem Moment war der Kerl auch schon wieder verschwunden und mir wurde klar, dass dieser „Jeong-Jeong" wohl tot ist.«

»Ganz Recht, er ist tot.« meldete sich plötzlich eine raue Stimme. Noch bevor sich sämtliche Köpfe zur Tür drehen konnten folgte ein schrilles Lachen. Der Blaue Geist stand im Türrahmen, und er hatte auch wieder seine Schwerter mitgebracht »und ihr werdet die Nächsten sein!« schloss er gackernd.

Zuko formte einen Feuerball, doch Iroh hielt ihn auf »Nicht! Das ganze Haus brennt sonst ab!«

Der Blaue Geist deutete mit einen Schwert auf Suki und verschwand aus dem Türrahmen. Man konnte seine schnellen Schritte auf den Dielen im Flur hören.

»Los hinterher!« brüllte Aang und befreite seine Freunde aus den Trance-artigen Zustand.

Doch der seltsame Eindringling war schon wieder verschwunden.

»War ja klar!« schimpfte Sokka und trat gegen die Wand, »der „mysteriöse Mörder" taucht auf und verschwindet sogleich wieder!«

Aang suchte mit seinem Blick alles im finsteren Gang ab, als könne der Mörder vielleicht noch irgendwo an der Decke hängen. Doch es gab hier nichts als Spinnenweben und morsches Holz.

»Eine gute Sache hat es.« brummte Iroh und goss sich gelassen einen Tee ein, »der Mörder ist keiner von _uns_. Soviel steht jetzt fest.«

»Ja! _Ich_ hätte solche Verdächtigungen auch nie gehegt, Onkel.«

Die Gruppe fand sich wieder im Saloon ein. Die Tür wurde sicherheitshaltbar jedoch abgeschlossen.

»Eines beunruhigt mich jedoch sehr an der Sache« meinte Aang, »Diese _Stimme_ habe ich noch nie gehört. Ich meine, ich hätte selbst die Stimme des Kohlkopfhändlers erkannt. Aber die… die war mir einfach vollkommen unbekannt.«

»Hat irgendjemand die Stimme wiedererkannt?« fragte Katara in die Runde.

Schüttelnde Köpfe oder Achselzucken.

»Mich beunruhigt eines viel mehr« sagte Suki, »der Kerl sagte, auch wir würden alle noch sterben. Und danach… hat er auf mich gezeigt.« Sie umklammerte zitternd Sokka »ich bin die _Nächste_.«

Iroh seufzte und sah zu den schwarzen Fenstern hinaus »Jeong-Jeong hatte wohl doch Grund zu fliehen.«

**Jet**

Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Seine Hände krallten sich in den Sessel. Seit dem Auftritt von der Blaumaske war er jedoch glücklicherweise unwichtig geworden. Niemand beobachtete oder verdächtigte ihn.

_Und so sollte es auch bleiben. Sonst könnte man fragen warum ich ewig geklopft habe obwohl ja ein Mörder hinter mir her sein könnte._

Er seufzte und dachte einen Tag zurück.

_Ich hätte den Brief einfach als Witz abtun sollen. Ein Witz von Long-Shot dem alten stummen Arsch._

Immerhin war Katara hier. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn jedes Mal schneller atmen. Schlimmer noch als die Blaumaske. _Sie bringt mein Blut in Wallung, Baby._

Dummerweise waren sowohl Lee -den hier jeder Zuko nannte- als auch Aang da. Zwei Konkurrenten.

_Ein Irrer mit Maske streift hier herum. Und du denkst an nichts anderes als Katara. _

Stimmt ja. Es gab da noch etwas zu klären. Der Grund für seine tagelange Folter unter dem See Laogai. Ja, der verdammte Grund für seinen „Tod".

»Hey Zuko,… oder sollte ich besser sagen „Lee"?«

Zuko sah lediglich kurz über seine Schulter »Wir Beide sind miteinander fertig.«

»Nein, nein, nein. Hol doch gleich deinen Onkel _Mu-shi._ Vielleicht könnten wir ja alle mal ein paar Tee zusammen trinken.«

_Lee_ alias Zuko drehte sich um »Du bist wohl schwer vom Begriff was?« ein Lächeln zierte nun sein Gesicht, ähnlich wie das Jets »genauso schwer vom Begriff wie damals in Ba Sing Se.«

Jets Lächeln schwankte kurz »Ich frage mich, was das für ein Gefühl ist.« sinnierte er, »jemand Unschuldiges in ein Foltergefängnis zu schicken.«

Zuko zuckte mit den Schultern »Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich etwas Müll entsorgt.«

Jet sprang auf. Aus seinen Augen schossen Tränen »Du hast mich beinah umgebracht du verdammtes Schwein!«

Iroh kam mit einem Tee angehüpft »Hey Jungs beruhigt euch!«

»Ist schon in Ordnung Onkel. Das ist nur ein kleiner,… dummer Straßenjunge. Ein Neider aus unseren Tagen in Ba Sing Se.«

Aus dem Nichts zog Jet seine Hakenschwerter »Ich werde dich noch vor der Blaumaske umbringen!«

Ein horizontaler Streich durchschnitt die Luft. Zuko duckte sich gerade rechzeitig und verlor etwas von seinem dichten Haar. Bevor Jet zum nächsten Schlag ausholen konnte, wurde er von Sokka, Aang und Iroh niedergeworfen.

»Hört auf!« brummte Iroh und seufzte bei dem Anblick der Tee-Pfütze und Porzellansplitter die er nun notgedrungen hatte hinterlassen müssen.

»Runter von mir!« knurrte Jet und ließ die Klingen klappernd los.

Sie halfen ihm wieder auf. Er fühlte sich seltsam hilflos. Wie ein Kind, das ganz genau von einem Verbrechen eines bösen Onkels wusste, es aber nicht erklären konnte und somit dem Unglauben der Erwachsenen ausgeliefert war.

»Die zwei da! Die haben mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht!« brüllte er und vergoss dabei großzügig Spucke.

»Wir hatten einen Neuanfang in Ba Sing Se gemacht und der Feuernation abgeschworen.« widersprach Iroh, »wir waren friedliche Bürger die nur einen guten Tee machen wollten!«

»Von wegen! Die Feuernation hat mein Dorf niedergemacht! Mein Dorf, meine Eltern… einfach alles was ich kenne!«

»Mir kommen gleich die Tränen.« gähnte Zuko.

Die Tränen zogen wässrige Bahnen auf Jets Wangen »Ich gehe.«

Niemand hielt ihn auf. Und zu seiner Verzweiflung sprach auch Katara kein Wort um ihn doch noch aufzuhalten. Er verließ den Saloon und drehte um die Ecke. Einen Moment blieb er dort stehen, in der Hoffnung jemand würde ihn doch noch zurückrufen. Doch dort gab es nichts als das Kaminfeuerknistern. Sie unterhielten sich alle schon wieder, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass die Blaumaske gleich hinter einen dieser Bäume hervorspringen würde um ihn die Kehle durchzuschneiden.

_Doch es ist mir egal, _dachte er, _denn ich bin schon vor langer Zeit unter dem See Laogai gestorben._

Es war fürwahr eine triste Welt in die er als vermeintlich Toter getreten war. Die Feuernation war besiegt, doch wo ist die Gerechtigkeit geblieben? Menschen die für Jahrzehnte Ozai unterstützt haben leben weiter in ihren Alltag, als wäre nichts geschehen. Wurden die Opfer des Krieges irgendwie entschädigt?

Nein.

In Ba Sing Se tänzelte man Hand in Hand mit der Feuernation herum. Ein großes Freudenfest, dass all das hundertjährige Leid vergessen machen sollte.

Jeder der sich auf den Tanz einließ war ein Verräter. Longshot. Smellerbee. Sie alle.

»Dreckige Verräter, Mistkerle, Mörder… « zischte er.

Und was war mit den Rebellen der ersten Stunde? Leuten wie _ihm?_

Die waren vergessen und vergangen für die Welt. Alles was sie taten war einen durch und durch finsteren Wald zu durchqueren. Einen Wald der nie enden würde.

Der Boden unter ihm brach weg.

Jet ließ es einfach geschehen. Die Fallgrube war nichtmal sonderlich tief. Der Sturz hatte ihn lediglich einen schmerzenden Hintern beschert. Von oben könnte eine einzige Person mit ausgestrecktem Arm ihn wieder raushieven.

Die Blaumaske lugte von oben herein. Sie legte spöttisch den Kopf schief »Guten Abend Jet.«

»Töte mich ruhig.« sagte Jet, »du irrer Dreckssack. Hast du mich gehört? Na los, mach dein Krummschwert Trick. Ist mir egal.«

»Ich hatte alles gehört, Jet. Wie überaus traurig das doch war. Ich musste meine Maske sogar kurz abnehmen und mir die Tränen wegwischen.« die Maske wackelte. Vermutlich lachte oder kicherte er. »Du wirst hier unten sehr langsam sterben Jet. Doch sei beruhigt. Ich gehöre der Feuernation an. Du wirst also wie deine Eltern sterben. Als Held.«

Dann verschwand das blaue Gesicht und Jet war allein.

**Suki**

Sie strich über den Fächer.

Die meisten sahen in ihm ein Spielzeug oder bestenfalls etwas um sich eben Luft zuzufächern. Doch wie jede Kyoshi-Kriegerin wusste sie, dass er eine absolut tödliche Waffe war.

_Tödlich genug um einen Blauen Geist aufzuhalten?_

»Er hatte auf mich gezeigt Sokka.«

» Suki. Solange _ich_ hier bin versteckt sich dieser Blaue Geist mal lieber schön auf einen… einen… Maskenball. Ich beschütz dich! Keine Sorge.«

»Ich weiß.« Sie lächelte. Doch es war nicht nur schwach sondern auch künstlich. Sie wusste wie die Dinge standen.

Weil die Kyoshi-Insel militärtechnisch der Feuernation stets stark unterlegen war, hatte sie eine umso härtere Ausbildung erlangt. Doch hier hatte man es nicht mit normalen Soldaten, sondern mit einem _irren Geist_ zu tun. Ein Monstrum, das sie als nächstes Opfer ausgewählt hatte_._

Die Fenster waren immer noch pechschwarz. Die Nacht wollte heute einfach nicht enden wie es schien. Vielleicht würde die Sonne erst aufgehen, wenn sie alle tot sind…?

Ein Ast explodierte mit einem lauten Knall im Kamin. Wie jedes Mal sprang sie erschrocken auf und glaubte überall blaue Masken zu sehen.

»War nur der Kamin Suki.« sagte Katara.

Ihr Herz wurde wieder ruhiger. Die blauen Masken überall verblassten.

»Katara? Können wir kurz reden?«

Suki horchte auf. _Zuko?_

»Klar Zuko. Schieß los.«

»Unter vier Augen meine ich.«

Suki seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte es schon immer geahnt. Dass er Mai nicht mitgenommen hatte, war schon Grund genug zum stutzen. Und jetzt hatten sie die Gewissheit. So war es eben, das Leben. Erst brannte er ihr Dorf nieder und nun versuchte er ihre beste Freundin anzugraben.

»Wir können alles hier besprechen, Zuko.« flüsterte Katara.

»Genau Zuko!« sagte Aang und sah dabei abwechselnd von Katara zu Zuko.

»Es wäre was Privates gewesen.« murmelte Zuko grinsend und hob gleichgültig die Arme, »Dann eben später vielleicht.«

»Moment!« hielt ihn Aang auf, »ich würde mal allgemein gerne wissen, was hier läuft.«

»Das einzige was hier momentan läuft ist Jet der nach Hause geht.«

»Lass Katara in Ruhe.«

Die flüsternden Gespräche zwischen den Anderen stoppten abrupt.

»Was meinst du damit?«

»Das weißt du sehr genau, Zuko.«

Zuko verschränkte die Arme »Nein, klär mich auf.«

»Nun,… sagt dir der Begriff „nächtliche Besuche" etwas?«

Katara stand langsam auf »Aang,… hör auf…-«

»Keine Ahnung was du meinst. Besuch bekommen wir hier nur von einem irren Mörder wie du weißt.«

»Ja aber irgendwie… habe ich das Gefühl, dass der hier nicht das größte Problem ist.«

_Was zur Hölle redete er da?_ So hatte sie Aang noch nie erlebt.

»Aang? Warum sagst du so etwas?« mischte sie sich ein.

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen tat es Zuko für ihn »Ist schon gut. Anscheinend bin ich hier nicht länger erwünscht.«

»Hört mit den Quatsch auf! Sonst werde ich wütend!« Brummte Toph aus der Ecke.

Zuko ignorierte sie »Onkel, kommst du?«

»Zuko. Aang. Warum beruhigt ihr euch beide nicht und besprecht das ganz in Ruhe bei einer Tasse Tee?«

»Es gibt hier nichts mehr zu besprechen Onkel! Ich gehe.« Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die Tür.

»Zuko! Mein Neffe! Warte! Wo willst du denn hin?«

Iroh folgte ihm mitsamt seiner Tee-Ausrüstung.

Fassungslos starrte Sokka in die Runde »Leute? Sind wir gerade zwei Leute weniger geworden? Was zum Henker ist hier eigentlich los?! Erst Jet – den ich zwar nicht leiden konnte – und jetzt die Beiden!«

_Das wird dem Mörder gefallen._ Dachte Suki, _es ist wie in einen dieser billigen Horrorbücher: Die Gruppe wird Stück für Stück getrennt, damit der Killer leichtes Spiel hat._

»Ich würde von dir auch gerne einiges wissen, Katara.« sagte Aang leise.

»Trennen wir uns hier gerade wegen so eines Schwachsinns?« hob nun Suki die Stimme und sah anklagend in die Runde, »ist euch klar, dass der Kerl mit der Maske darauf nur wartet?«

Keine Antwort.

Nach einer Weile sagte Aang: »Ich hoffe er holt sich Zuko zuerst.«


	5. Chapter 5

»Ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist Aang!«

»Das frage ich _dich _Katara!«

Sie verschränkte die Arme »Ich habe mich mit Zuko getroffen. Na und? Was ist denn daran so schlimm?«

Sokka und Toph standen im Türrahmen. Suki war bereits fort.

»Ich gehe mal vorbeischauen wie es Suki so geht.« murmelte Sokka und schlich davon.

Toph blieb noch und betrachtete die melodramatische Szene eine Weile. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie das recht amüsant gefunden. Doch in dieser Nacht bröckelte selbst ihre so standfeste Schadenfreude.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ auch sie den Saloon.

»Zuko und du – was habt ihr getan?«

»Warum Aang? Warum bist du so?« wollte Katara wissen, »früher warst du ganz anders! Jetzt scheinst du besessen von den Gedanken zu sein, Zuko und ich würden… «

Aang kam einen Schritt näher »Tut mir leid. Aber ich eben nicht mehr der kleine Junge aus dem Eisberg!«

Katara trat ebenfalls an ihn heran »Ja das merke ich. Du bist nicht nur nervig sondern auch paranoid geworden seitdem Ozai im Knast sitzt!«

»Katara… wie kannst du so etwas sagen… Ich habe dir dein Leben gerettet vergiss das mal nicht!«

»Ich dir deins auch! „Wasser aus der heiligen Quelle" na macht es Piep?!«

Aang fuhr herum und schien nun die Fenster zu beschimpfen »Tja tut mir leid Katara! Tut mir _wirklich_ leid! Ich will dir deiner Romanze mit Zuko nicht mehr im Weg stehen!«

Kataras Augen schienen riesig »Aang…?«

»Na los lauf! Auf zum Hofstaat des Feuerlords! Mach Zuko den Antrag!« Er drehte sich um, »Das ist es doch oder? _Feuer _und _Wasser_. Die Romanze ist perfekt. Tja und was ist mit Aang?! Der kann diese Meng sich doch nehmen! Die mit den abstehenden Haaren und Zähnen!«

»Aang! Ich will weder Zuko noch dich!«

Aang stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und ließ den Kopf hängen. »Wen dann?«

Katara hob die Hände und seufzte. »Ist es dir nie aufgefallen?«

Sofort zogen sich Aangs Augenbrauen zusammen »Haru? Jet?«

»Verstehst du denn nicht? _Gar keinen!_«

»Was? Wie meinst du das?«

Sie trat zum Fenster hinaus und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild »Du verstehst es nicht. Wer sagt denn, dass ich mit einen von euch überhaupt ausgehen muss? Wir haben _wirklich_ Besseres zu tun! Gerade jetzt wo ein _Mörder_ hier frei herumläuft!«

Eine Weile schwieg Aang. Beide sahen zu den schwarzen Fenstern hinaus und betrachteten so mehr oder weniger ihre Spiegelbilder.

»Und was war das mit Zuko?« fragte Aang schließlich, »ich meine, wenn dich hier keiner interessiert, warum warst du dann bei ihm?«

»Weil« zischte Katara genervt, »er vielleicht die einzig funktionierende Dusche im Zimmer hat.«

Aang nickte geschlagen. Um sich noch mehr Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen verließ er den Saloon. Niemand war sich im Klaren, dass jemand allein im Zimmer ein potentielles Opfer sein könnte.

**Katara**

Sie atmete innerlich auf.

_Braver Aang._

Die Idee mit der Dusche war eine mehr schlechte als rechte Notbremse. Denn wenn Aang auch nur ein wenig „recherchierte", würde er feststellen, dass alle Zimmer- bis auf das seine- über eine funktionierende Duschen verfügen.

_Was Zuko jetzt wohl tat? Solange er zusammen mit Iroh unterwegs war, drohte ihm bestimmt keine sonderlich große Gefahr. Der alte Tee-Trinker war quasi eine Art höherer Schutzengel. Ein ziemlich dicker und teeschlürfender Schutzengel – aber ein Guter._

Sie betrachtete ihr gerötetes Gesicht in der Scheibe _Wenn das Alles hier ersteinmal vorbei ist, werde ich Aangs Vorschlag befolgen. Und selbst wenn das mit dem Feuerlord-Hof nicht möglich wäre,… Zuko wäre bestimmt bereit für sie alles aufzugeben._

Sie richtete ihr Haar und stellte sich vor, es wären nur noch wenige Minuten bis zur Trauung.

Plötzlich tauchte direkt hinter der Scheibe die Blaue Maske des Geistes auf.

»BUH!« rief die Maske gedämpft durch das Glas.

Und Katara schrie.

**Iroh**

»Hast du das gehört?«

»Was denn Zuko?«

»Den Schrei.«

_Ja habe ich. _

»Also ich habe nichts bis auf meinen hungrigen Bauch gehört.«

Zuko blieb stehen »War,… das Katara?«

»Das hast du dir nur eingebildet Zuko. Der ganze Stress vorhin mit Aang…«

»Aang ist mir scheißegal!«

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände »Das weiß ich. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass du momentan etwas durcheinander bist lieber Neffe. Komm lass uns weitergehen.«

Kurz darauf waren sie wieder unterwegs. Anstatt den Weg Jeong-Jeongs einzuschlagen, durchsuchten sie das Anwesen Bumis. Ein zunächst selbstmörderischer Gedanke. Doch hatte Iroh lange vor den Anderen bereits eines verstanden: _Es gibt kein Entkommen. Der Mörder beobachtet jeden ihrer Schritte._

Nichtsdestotrotz machte sich Iroh jedoch keinerlei Sorgen.

_Katara mag schreien, doch töten wird die Blaumaske sie nicht. Zunächst sind die „Unbedeutenden" dran. Suki. Jet. Sobald die nicht mehr leben könnte es kritisch werden._

_Bis dahin müssen wir herausfinden warum das hier passiert. Die Blaumaske tötete nicht einfach so. Sonst hätte sie ihre kleine Ansprache im Saloon nicht gehalten. Von der seltsamen Einladung ganz zu schweigen._

Außerdem konnte es niemals die Blaumaske allein sein. Es war ein ganzes Team, da war sich Iroh sicher.

»Onkel?«

»Hm?«

»Sagst du es mir jetzt?«

»Weißt du Zuko« er zögerte, »ich glaube wenn wir einfach wie Jeong-Jeong weglaufen, wird uns das gleiche Schicksal erwarten.«

»Wenn wir hier rumschnüffeln werden wir natürlich quicklebendig bleiben. Ehrlich Onkel, was soll der Unsinn? Sag mir endlich was Sache ist!«

Nun war es Iroh der stehenblieb »Warum glaubst du haben wir alle diese Einladung bekommen? Soweit ich weiß haben sich Bumi und Jet nie gesehen. Das gleiche gilt für Haru.«

»Die Einladung war ein Köder Onkel. Irgendein Psychopath steckt dahinter der uns jetzt zum Spass umbringen will. Das wissen wir doch mittlerweile!«

»Ja _und _Nein, Zuko. Es war ein Köder, ja. Aber umbringen will uns der Kerl nicht.«

Zuko Brauen zogen sich nach unten »Vielleicht habe ich mir ja Harus Leiche mit dem Schwert im Bauch nur eingebildet.«

Iroh runzelte die Stirn »Dieser Mann mit der Maske. Ich habe dieses Gefühl, dass er etwas von uns will.«

»_Ja,_ Onkel. Er will unsere Leichen. Warum also krauchen wir hier rum und machen es diesen Irren noch einfacher?«

»Stell dir vor du wärst der Mörder Zuko. Was würdest du tun?« erwiderte Iroh grinsend.

»Man wirklich unglaublich witzig Onkel. Ich frage mich langsam was in deinem Tee war!«

»Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort mein Neffe.« beharrte Iroh, »Wie denkst du als Mörder? Was werden deine Opfer tun?«

Zuko hielt einen Moment inne. Sie befanden sich mittlerweile in einer Art „Atrium" nach Bumi Art. Die Bäume auf der Grünfläche waren abgestorben. Auf einen einst pompösen Brunnen in der Mitte hielten Krähen Wache.

»Die Opfer würden panisch in Flucht geraten.« sagte Zuko schließlich.

Iroh nickte und hob wichtig den Zeigefinger »…weshalb du auf sie im Wald – bei dem Fluchtweg wenn man so will - warten würdest. Und genau deshalb fliehen wir nicht.«

Zuko warf die Arme in die Luft »Eine wirklich tolle Strategie Onkel! Du scheinst nur eines vergessen zu haben: Vor ein paar Minuten hatten wir beim lauschigen Kaminfeuer Besuch von einen gewissen Maskierten bekommen. Und was ist mit Haru? Der ist wohl kaum in die Klinge reingerutscht!«

»Du verstehst den Sinn nicht Zuko! Wir müssen genau das Gegenteil von dem tun, was der Mörder erwartet!«

Jemand applaudierte.

Beide fuhren herum. Auf dem Brunnen stand jemand mit einen Bein, als wolle er eine Ballerina-Statue nachbilden. Im Mondlicht schimmerte die blaue Maske. Er hörte auf zu applaudieren. »Eine beeindruckende Schlussfolgerung.«

Iroh grinste »Danke, lieber…?«

Die blaue Maske richtete sich auf Zuko »_Er_ kennt mich sicherlich noch.«

»Kann schon sein, aber…« murmelte Zuko, »… jetzt fährst du zur Hölle!«

Mit diesen Worten entfesselte Zuko zeitgleich mit seinem Onkel zwei Feuerbälle. Die Nacht wurde erhellt. Die Raben stoben kreischend davon.

Als sich der Rauch legte war nichtmehr viel übrig vom Brunnen. Lediglich ein paar rauchende, grau-weiße Trümmer zeugten von seiner einstigen Existenz.

»Wo ist er?« knurrte Zuko.

»Zuko, Zuko, Zuko,… Du hast schoneinmal versucht mich zu töten und es nicht geschafft.«

Iroh deutete mit den Finger nach oben. _Er ist auf dem Dach über uns._

Um ihn angreifen zu können mussten sie in das nicht überdachte Atrium.

Als wäre es eine offene Herausforderung, warf der Kerl von oben seine Maske herunter.

»Die Maske ist gefallen. Nun kommt und kämpft!«

»Komm doch runter du Feigling! Ich versohl dir den Arsch mit deiner scheiß Maske!«

Iroh legte eine Hand auf Zukos Schulter »Nicht Zuko. Provozier ihn nicht sonst…«

In diesen Moment kam er tatsächlich herunter. Anstatt jedoch seine Schwerter zu benutzen, entfesselte er einen gewaltigen Energiestrahl, der Zuko und Iroh an die Wand schleuderte.

_Der kann ja bändigen_, dachte Iroh bevor Alles um ihn schwarz wurde.

**Sokka**

Sokka streckte den Kopf in das Zimmer herein »Suki? Hast du Alles?«

»Ja. Ich brauch nur noch _dich._«

Das Blut schoss in seine Wangen.

Sie saß lediglich in Unterwäsche und Fächer auf seinem Bett. Die Lotusblüten und das ganze Ambiente, dafür hatte diesmal sie gesorgt. Diesmal konnte auch Zuko nicht vorbeikommen und alles vermasseln. Niemand würde es vermasseln.

_Von einem bestimmten Kerl mit Blauer Maske mal abgesehen. Der könnte natürlich dazwischen kommen._

»Suki? Ich äh muss noch kurz was holen.«

»Beeil dich Sokki. Oder willst du mich etwa warten lassen?«

»N-nein bin gleich wieder da!«

Er schloss die Tür.

In Wirklichkeit hatte er schon alles.

Die Wahrheit ist manchmal schwierig. Vorallem wenn man sie sich selbst eingestehen muss. Sein Herz ähnelte einem wild flatternden Vogel. Einem Vogel der voller Aufregung _Paarungszeit! Paarungszeit! Paarungszeit! _Krähte.

Die Zeit dafür war natürlich denkbar unpassend. Liebe machen wenn ein Irrer mit zwei Klingen hier irgendwo herumschlich war natürlich nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei.

_Das Gelbe vom Ei… Es war verdammt noch mal das Dümmste was man überhaupt tun konnte. Aber immerhin tat man es noch mal bevor man abgeschlachtet wurde…_

Bei dem Gedanken schluckte Sokka schwer.

Warum tat er es ausgerechnet jetzt?

Es gab da Gerüchte. Sokka hätte sie niemals laut ausgeplaudert. Vor kurzem hatte er sie noch als totalen Schwachsinn abgetan. Als _peinlichen _Schwachsinn den er niemals jemanden erzählen würde, weil es sonst unangenehme Fragen geben könnte.

Das Gerücht besagte: _In Gefahrensituation nimmt die Bereitschaft zu _– Sokka schluckte bevor er den Gedanken fortfuhr – _zu… sexuellen Handlungen deutlich zu._

Er hatte es in Ba Sing Se gehört. Er sollte „Appa-Gesucht-Plakate" verteilen und war irgendwie, irgendwo falsch abgebogen.

Ein heller Schrei ließ ihn hochfahren.

_Suki!_

Er riss die Tür auf.

Suki lag auf dem Bett. Sie hielt die Hand vor ihren Mund und kicherte »Tut mir leid Sokki. War nur Spass. Nun wo du da bist… kannst du dich ja zu mir gesellen oder?«

Sokka schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte ein Grinsen auf. _Hoffentlich sieht man mir die Nervösität nicht an, _betete er.

Dann brachte er etwas über die Lippen, was ihn sogleich albern vorkommen ließ. Suki jedoch schien es zu gefallen:

»Auf geht's, _Baby._«

Einige Minuten später lagen sie zusammen im Bett.

Allem Anschein nach hatte Bumi bei den Betten und Bettbezug kräftig gespart. Der Bezug war nur ein Fetzen und das Bett quietschte…

_Quietschen war gar kein Begriff._ Sokka hörte das monotone Ächzen der Bettachse immer noch in seinen Ohren.

Trotzdem war es toll gewesen. Sokkas Versagungsängste waren wie hinweggefegt.

»Wann glaubst du ist das Alles hier endlich vorbei?« schnurrte Suki neben ihn.

»Bald hoffe ich. Bestimmt schon morgen. Aang und die Anderen werden sich um den Kerl gekümmert haben.«

Sie sagte nichts.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen, Suki.«

Es war ein schwacher Trost.

Nun wo _es_ vorbei war, schien die Welt wieder bedrückend und grau. Ein altes morsches Haus eines alten Irren, in dem ein maskierter Irrer Amok lief…

»Sokka?«

»Ja?«

»Ich geh kurz duschen, okay?«

»Mhm.«

»Unsere geht doch oder?«

»Ja«, Sokka grinste, »aber lass dich da drin nicht ermorden, klar?«

Sie lächelte. »Wenn der Kerl es wagt mich zu bespannen, bringe höchstens ich _ihn _um.«

Damit schloss sie die Tür.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde Sokka nervös. »Suki? Wie lange brauchst du noch?«

Keine Antwort.

»Suki?« Er klopfte an.

Das Wasser lief. Aber sie gab keine Antwort.

Er überlegte einen Moment lang, ob es in den Dingern eine Fensterscheibe gab. In seiner Vorstellung sah er die blaue Maske hereinlugen. Und dann folgte das Schwert.

»Suki? Ich komme jetzt rein.«

Er öffnete die Tür und plötzlich hatte er Angst sie zu sehen. Sie zu sehen wie sie leblos in der Dusche liegen würde.

»Suki?... Suki!« Er schlug die Hand vor dem Mund.

**Zuko**

Die Welt gewann wieder an Farbe. Bunt war es hier unten aber nicht gerade. Schmerzerfüllt schloss er schnell wieder die Augen.

Seine Hände hatte jemand hinterrücks angekettet. In dieser Beziehung hatte Iroh wohl Recht gehabt. Wer das auch immer war: Der Kerl wollte sie lebend.

Der _Kerl._ Zuko wusste jetzt wer es ist. Doch er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen. Sollte das Schwein ruhig denken, er schliefe.

_Ob Onkel noch lebt?_

_Bestimmt. Er hat schon ganz andere Sachen überlebt. Blitze, Knast,… den Verlust seines einzigen Sohnes…_

Er öffnete das rechte Auge und lugte vorsichtig zu seiner Rechten. Mit endloser Erleichterung erblickte er seinen Onkel. Der war gleichfalls an die Wand angekettet. Er schlief trotz seiner unangenehmen Lage mit einen Lächeln wie ein Baby.

_Ein kluger Schachzug,_ dachte Zuko und stellte sich wieder vollends schlafend, _Fesselketten sind die größten Feinde jedes Feuerbändigers. Wenn man versuchte zu bändigen, wird das Eisen verdammt heiß._

Er bewegte probehalber seine Hände. Es rasselte und klapperte für seinen Geschmack viel zu laut. Der halbe Kerker hier wusste wahrscheinlich jetzt Bescheid: _Zuko ist wach_.

»Du brauchst dich nicht länger schlafend stellen.« ermahnte eine Stimme und bestätigte Zukos Gedanken, »ich weiß dass du wach bist.«

Er öffnete die Augen und erkannte ihn. »Du? Noch einer der von den Toten der wiederauferstanden ist. Schade. Tot hast du mir besser gefallen.«

Der Mann, der nun nicht länger eine Maske trug, nickte mit steinerner Miene »Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Prinzlein.«

»_Feuerlord_ mittlerweile. Du hattest doch so einen schönen Beinamen oder? Von Sokka. „_Sprüh-Sprüh-Knall-Bumm-Mann_"«

Der Sprüh-Sprüh-Knall-Bumm-Mann blickte finster drein, während Zuko lächelte »Ja genau das bist du. Dieser stumme Trottel.«

»Nun wie du hören kannst, bin ich durchaus in der Lage zu sprechen. Ich heiße übrigens John. Ich bin mal noch so nett dir meinen Namen vorzustellen, bevor du hier verrecken wirst.«

»Was soll das Alles hier?« wechselte Zuko schnell das Thema, »warum willst du uns umbringen!?«

Einen Moment lang hielt Zuko inne »Sag bloß du bist immer noch hinter Aang her? Ich befehle dir hiermit damit aufzuhören!«

Der „Sprüh-Sprüh-Knall-Bumm-Mann" oder „John" lachte schallend auf »Ich habe einen neuen Auftraggeber.«

»… und der hat dir auch den Auftrag gegeben diese alberne Maske zu tragen, ja?«

Für einen Augenblick schien etwas im Gesicht von John zu zucken »Mein Auftraggeber will dich auch noch persönlich kennenlernen Zuko. Kennenlernen und _töten._«

Er kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu, als Iroh gähnend aufwachte.

»Sag mal, John? Gibt es hier unten vielleicht auch Tee? Also für einen Jasmintee könnte ich jetzt sterben. Da müsstest du dir nichtmal die Finger schmutzig machen…«


	6. Chapter 6

John zeigte grinsend eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne »General Iroh… „_Drache des Westens_." Als Kind hatte ich euch bewundert. Ja… Die ganze Feuernation hatte euch bewundert.«

»Oh vielen Dank John.« freute sich Iroh, »wie wäre es wenn wir uns später mal zum Teenachmittag treffen? Da könnten wir bestimmt ein wenig über gute alte Zeiten plaudern.«

»Nach eurer Niederlage bei Ba Sing Se kehrte euch die ganze Nation den Rücken zu,« fuhr John ungerührt fort, »_ich _hielt insgeheim an euch noch fest. Ich glaubte der Drache des Westens wäre nur in einen tiefen Winterschlaf geraten. Doch nun wo ich euch hier so sehe, wird mir klar dass all die Gerüchte um eure Schwäche wahr sind. Ihr seid tatsächlich, einfach nur ein alter, teeschlürfender Verräter.«

Mit diesen Worten wandte er den beiden Gefangenen den Rücken zu.

»Echt klasse, _Verbrutzelmann_.« witzelte Zuko, »du strahlst ja regelrecht vor Charisma. Bestimmt wird man sich hiernach etliche Geschichten über dich erzählen.«

»Ich werde hiernach zumindest _leben_.« erwiderte John und schlug die Kerkertür hinter sich zu.

Kurz darauf herrschte Stille im Kerker. Von irgendwoher kam lediglich ein monotones wassertröpfeln. Ein kleines Kellerfenster in der oberen Ecke spendete geizig Licht.

Iroh grinste noch immer, während Zuko missmutig an die Decke starrte.

»Onkel?«

»Ja?«

»Warum… grinst du?«

Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich noch weiter nach oben »Ich hatte Recht Zuko. Es _sind _mindestens zwei Mörder _und _sie haben uns auch wie ich vorausgesagte am Leben gelassen.«

Zuko nickte mit vorgeschobener Lippe als würde er ihm sein Respekt zollen »Ja, Onkel. Du hast _Recht_. Wir haben allen Grund euphorisch an die Decke zu springen. Nur gibt es da ein klitzekleines Problem: Wir sind hier festgekettet und warten auf unsere verdammte Hinrichtung!«

Iroh zuckte immer noch grinsend mit den Schultern »Nur wenn dieser John die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Ich bin ja der Meinung, er will uns einfach nur ein wenig Angst machen.«

»Warum sollte er uns ausgerechnet _jetzt_ anlügen?«

»Es gibt da eine weitaus wichtigere Frage, Zuko.« Irohs Blick wurde hart, »Ihr beide kennt euch. Wie kommt das? Diesen John wirst du ja wohl kaum in unseren „Jasmindrachen" bei einer lauschigen Tasse Tee kennengelernt haben.«

Zuko schnaubte und starrte erneut den Boden an.

Der „Sprüh-Sprüh-Knall-Bumm-Mann". Das war eine weitere, unrühmliche Erinnerung. Der letzte Akt des „bösen" Zuko sozusagen. Er hatte stets dafür Sorge getragen, dass sein Onkel von diesem schwarzen Kapitel niemals etwas erfahren würde.

»Er ist ein Kopfgeldjäger, den ich einst auf Aang angesetzt hatte.« murmelte er, »dass ich später die Seiten wechselte ignorierte der Kerl und machte weiter Jagd auf den Avatar. Dummerweise fand er Aang genau in dem Moment wo ich mich der Gruppe anschloss. Es entbrannte ein Kampf an dessen Ende „John" in die Tiefe stürzte.«

Irohs Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder »Ein Kopfgeldjäger also hm. Er ist im diesen Spiel also auch wieder nichts weiter als ein Henker. Die Frage ist nur: Wer ist hier der Richter?«

»Wer könnte uns denn noch tot wollen Onkel? Soviele gibt es da nicht mehr.«

»Ich muss da irgendwie sofort an unsere Familie denken mein lieber Neffe. Azula und Ozai. Aber wozu würden die dann Jet einladen? Und Haru? Die haben den Kerl noch nie gesehen.«

»Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Beiden glücklicherweise im Knast sitzen.«

»Da wäre ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher.« sagte Iroh, »hier steht ja ein Toter in Minutentakt auf. Meine Vorstellungskraft würde es ebenfalls nicht mehr sprengen wenn deine Schwester als nächstes durch die Tür da spaziert kommen würde.«

Der Gedanke allein ließ Zuko erschaudern. Das letzte Mal als er bei Azula zu Besuch war, hatte sie mit Buntstiften wild brabbelnd Kinderbilder gemalt.

»Glaubst du vielleicht es ist Zhao? Onkel?«

»Was? Wer?«

»General Zhao.« wiederholte Zuko, »Naja er ist „tot", aber das waren ja Jet und der Verbrutzelmann vor ein paar Stunden auch noch. Zhao hätte auf jeden Fall ein Motiv _mich _zu töten.«

Iroh schüttelte den Kopf. Er schien Zuko kaum zugehört zu haben und vielmehr seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen zu haben.

»Ich fürchte, das Ganze – das Alles hier – ergibt trotzdem keinen Sinn. Es gibt Niemanden den ich auch nur im entferntesten kenne, der gleichzeitig Jet und Aang kennen könnte.« Die Ketten hinter Iroh rasselten protestierend während er irgendwie versuchte zu gestikulieren, »es ist als würde man… man Tee ohne Wasser kochen wollen!«

Zuko nickte. _Tee ohne Wasser._ Das war vermutlich die höchste Instanz wenn Iroh seine Irritation ausdrücken wollte. Er selber verstand es nicht weniger. Wer hat diese Einladung geschrieben und warum?

»Wer denkt sich bloß so einen bescheuerten Quatsch aus?« sinnierte er.

**Toph**

In diesem Haus kommt sie nicht zu Ruhe. Es ist zuviel. Kakerlaken. Irgendwelche Käfer. Und _wer weiß noch_ was Alles. Jeden einzelnen Schritt dieser kleinen Mistviecher konnte sie spüren.

_Tippel-Tappel-Tappel-Tippel-Tappel…_

Zusammen vermengte sich das zu einen donnernden Staccato. Ein Paukenschlag inmitten von Bumis leerem Haus den nur sie hören konnte. Denn Toph konnte sie _nur_ mit ihren Füßen hören.

Ob Bumi über seine ganzen kleinen Mitbewohner Bescheid wusste? Vermutlich. Es hatte ihn wahrscheinlich nie gestört; ja sogar gefallen. Typisch Bumi.

Sie lächelte. _Bumi und mehrere riesige Kakerlaken die Poker spielen_. Dieses Bild würde nicht so schnell aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden.

Eine rummsende Erschütterung ließ sie hochfahren. Sie presste ihre Füße auf den Boden und wartete.

_Tippel-Tappel-Tappel-Tippel-Tappel…_

Vielleicht war irgendwo ein Schrank oder so umgekippt?

Doch Toph wusste es besser. Sie hatte schon lange vorher so eine Ahnung gehabt. Der Typ mit der Maske war groß. Ein verdammter Riese, wie der _Verbrutzelmann_. Doch der konnte es nicht sein, denn der war tot.

_Genauso wie Jet?_

Es sprach noch mehr dagegen: Der Name Verbrutzelmann kam nicht von irgendwoher. Der Kerl soll mit seiner Stirn irgendwie Energiestrahlen abgeschossen haben. Ohne die war er ne' Lusche, das war ja wohl klar. Was hatte der „Blaue Geist" gemacht? Wie ein Jahrmarktshampelmann Mit zwei Schwertern herumgefuchtelt. Nein, nein. Das konnte nur irgendein Irrer sein.

Erneut bebte die Erde für sie.

Da war wohl wieder ein _Schrank oder so_ umgefallen. Nur ein paar Zimmer weiter. Sie ging in den Flur hinaus und lauschte. _Aang und Katara in Saloon – rühren sich nicht vom Fleck. Streiten sich wohl immer noch. Sokka und Suki… in ihrem Zimmer. Suki liegt auf dem Boden?_

Toph grinste. _Was die wohl machen?_

_Ansonsten jede Menge Insekten … Zuko und Iroh. Jede Spur von ihnen fehlte. Iroh sondierte sie normalerweise ohne Probleme, dank seines prächtigen „Gewichts". Die Beiden hatten wohl die Nase voll und sind abgehauen._

Ein plötzliches Aufstampfen ließ sie leise aufkreischen. Zum Glück hatte sie es noch mehr oder weniger unterdrücken können. Wäre ja peinlich.

Sie drückte ihren Fuß auf den Boden und lauschte. Wo war das hergekommen?

Erneutes Stampfen. Diesmal blieb sie ruhig.

_Kann nur von einer sehr großen Person kommen. Steht irgendwo am Rande des Anwesens…_

Und wieder stampfte der Wer-auch-immer auf.

Toph hob die Brauen. _Wollte der Kerl ihr ein Morse-Code übertragen? Möglich wäre es. Sie hielt vollkommen still und lauschte._

Rein zufällig konnte sie morsen. Als sie vor einigen Jahren mal wieder Hausarrest bekam, hatte sie es geschafft ein Buch aus der Bibliothek ihres Vaters mitgehen zu lassen. Ein Buch in Blindenschrift wohlbemerkt „Wie Morse ich richtig?" hatte sie mit ihren Fingern auf dem Einband gelesen. Nicht gerade große Literatur aber…

Erneutes Stampfen.

Toph schloss die Augen und versuchte es zu übersetzen:

Lang kurz lang: K

Lang lang lang: O

Lang lang: M

Lang lang: M

Lang, kurz, kurz, kurz, lang – das war das Zeichen für PAUSE.

Kurz, kurz, kurz, kurz: H

Kurz E

Kurz, lang, Kurz R

Toph schmunzelte. „_Komm her"._ Wie originell. Sie würde ihm am liebsten „_IST DAS EIN RENDEZ-VOUS_?" zurückmorsen, doch hatte sie dafür nicht genug Kraft im Bein. Außerdem hatte sie nicht vor mit einem Irren auszugehen.

Sie folgte der Spur. Nach einigen Schritten hielt sie nocheinmal inne. _Aang und die Anderen sollten mitkommen. Immerhin hatte der Kerl Haru und Bumi umgebracht._

Dann aber dachte sie an den Streit. Die Deppen würden nur alles versauen. Katara und ihr kleiner Lover Aang. Die würden auf dem Weg zum geheimen Treffpunkt sämtliche Krabbelviecher mit ihrem Gezeter aufschrecken.

Sokka und Suki,… die sollten ruhig ihren Spass haben.

Nein das war eine _Toph-Mission._ Sie würde den Kerl an seinen Haaren packen – _oder seiner Glatze dachte sie grimmig _– und dann zu Aang schleifen. _»Schau her Avatar«,_ würde sie sagen _»unser Mörderchen«._

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Mörderchen". Das war blöd. Sie würde sich bis dahin was Besseres einfallen lassen.

Sie steuerte weiter auf das „Rendez-Vous" zu.

Der Kerl wartete draußen in einem mit Holzgitter überdachten Gartenstück. Kurz vor ihrem Eintreffen hatte er sich natürlich in einem Busch versteckt. _Richtig süß_. Er dachte anscheinend, sie würde das nicht mitbekommen.

Toph stellte sich, als sie heraustrat, freiwillig etwas dumm.

»Oh wo könnte er bloß sein, dieser Mörder!?« rief sie laut, »ich habe ja solche Angst!«

In diesem Moment wollte ihr „Rendez-Vous Partner" aus dem Gebüsch springen. Toph beschloss kein Risiko einzugehen.

Sie schlug mit dem Fuß einmal beiläufig auf den Boden. Erdbrocken schossen aus dem Boden und bildeten eine große Wand. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen wurde der Mörder eingeschlossen.

Toph konnte seine Verwirrung und verärgerte Überraschung an seinen Herzschlag regelrecht hören. Nur noch sein Haupt schaute aus dem gefestigten Erdhaufen, als wäre er eine seltsame Pyramide mit Kugel an der Spitze.

»Du verdammtes Miststück! Woher wusstest du…«

Toph wackelte tadelnd mit den Zeigefinger »Na, na, na so spricht man ja wohl nicht mit einer Lady! Und beim ersten Rendez-Vous schon gar nicht.«

»Ich werde dich fertig machen…« flüsterte der ungehobelte Kerl.

»Weißt du« sagte Toph und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, »irgendwie erinnerst du mich an dem „_Brocken_". Groß,… stark,… aber dumm wie Stroh.«

Der Kerl schwieg für einen Moment. Vielleicht hatte er ja endlich kapiert was er für ein Versager er ist. Dann aber zischte er wieder: »Nimm mir die Maske ab!«

»Was?«

»Du sollst mir die Maske abnehmen, du…!«

»Junge. Ich bin _blind._ Ich weiß theoretisch nichtmal was ne' Maske ist geschweige denn was der Sinn von son' Ding ist. Ich weiß auch so, dass du nen' Glatzkopf mit hässlichen Bart bist.«

»Das wird dein Ende sein du dreckiges Kleines Mistvieh! Ich werde dich so was von fertig machen!« erwiderte er.

Sie seufzte auf »Ja ja. Weißt du, deine kleine Morse-Botschaft fand ich erst richtig knuffig. Hatte mir schon überlegt ob ich auf dein Rendez-Vous eingehen sollte aber jetzt wo ich dich hier so höre… dein Wortschatz ist ja schlimmer als der von Brocken und all seinen Stinkern zusammen. Also: Wer bist du? Und warum wolltest du uns alle umbringen?«

Er lachte leise »Gar nichts sage ich dir.«

»Ich kann auch sehr ungemütlich werden Großmaul. Also. Ich frage noch mal: Wer bist du und was willst du von uns?«

»Ich habe die schlimmsten Folterkeller von Ba Sing Se überlebt. Glaubst du ein kleines Mädchen wie du kann mich zum Reden bringen?« er schüttelte den Kopf soweit es sein Erdgefängnis zuließ, »nein, du hast gar nichts in der Hand.«

Toph seufzte und schnipste einmal beiläufig. Ein faustgroßer Kieselstein hob sich in die Luft. »Dieser Stein wird jetzt deine Visage bearbeiten, bis du mir sagst wer du bist.«

»Ich bin dein schlimmster Alptraum dummphf…«

Der Stein knallte krachend gegen die Maske. Toph bewegte gelangweilt den Arm nach vorn und zurück. Es sah aus als würde sie gelangweilte eine Aerobic-Übung machen.

Der Stein flog zurück und krachte wieder gegen die Maske. »SAG – MIR- WER – DU – BIST!« sagte Toph. Mit jedem Wort verrichtete der Stein erneut sein Werk. An den Rändern der Maske begann Blut zu fließen.

»Ift daf Allef?« fragte er nach fünf Minuten und Toph hörte auf.

»Du bist wohl ein richtiger Brocken was? Na schön.«

Sie zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger in der Luft einen kleinen Kreis. Ein Loch bildete sich in der Erdpyramide genau dort wo der Schritt des Kerls lag. Anschließend ließ sie einen Stalagmiten schräg aus der Erde wachsen. Er blieb nur eine handbreit vor seinem Schritt stehen.

»Soll ich dich entmannen, man?« fragte Toph breit grinsend.

»Das machst du sowieso nicht.« kam es gedämpft durch die Maske.

»Ach ja?« sie drehte langsam ihren Zeigefinger in der Luft und der Stalagmit wuchs träge weiter.

Als die Spitze den Kerl da unten berührte kreischte er auf.

»JOHN! Ich heiße JOHN!« verkündete er mit unnatürlich heller Stimme.

Sie zog den Stalagmiten erbarmungsvoll etwas zurück »Also, _Johnny._ Warum terrorisierst du uns?«

John atmete ein paar Mal tief durch bevor er sprach »Ich bin nur ein Kopfjäger verdammt! Mehr nicht!«

»Wer hat dich beauftragt?!« hakte Toph nach und ließ vorsorglich den Stalagmiten etwas wachsen.

»Lauft solange ihr könnt,« keuchte John, »denn mein Auftraggeber ist WAAAAAAAA…!«

»Ups« Sie zog den Stalagmiten etwas zurück. Im gleichen Moment fuhr sie herum, doch zu spät.

Toph hatte es nicht kommen hören, denn _es_ hatte sich nicht auf der _Erde _bewegt. Die Krallen die sie an der Schulter gepackt hatten – die waren aus der Luft gekommen.

»Onkel?«

»Hmmm?«

»Was glaubst wo wir hier eigentlich sind?«

Iroh sah nachsichtig zur Seite »Na in Bumis Anwesen wo sonst?«

Zuko widerstand dem Impuls sich die Hand gegen die Stirn zu klatschen, was aber ohnehin nicht möglich gewesen wäre.

»_Das _weiß ich, Onkel. Findest du es nicht seltsam ein „Kerker" in ein Landhaus einzubauen?«

»Ich fürchte, so was wie ein Landhaus hatte Bumi nie, mein lieber Neffe. Zumindest hatte er das bei den zahlreichen Tees mit ihm nie erwähnt.«

»Du meinst… dieses Anwesen hier gehört gar nicht Bumi?«

Iroh nickte seufzend »Dieses Anwesen hier wurde extra für uns gebaut. Mit irgendwelchen Tricks hat man es älter aussehen lassen. Nicht einfach zu machen, aber möglich. Es war von Anfang an eine Falle, Zuko.«

»Und die Einladung von Bumi?«

»Eine Fälschung. Vielleicht wurde Bumi dazu gezwungen sie zu schreiben und anschließend getötet. Erinnerst du dich an den letzten Satz im Brief?«

»Ja. „_Flopsi lass das_" oder so. Wieso? Was ist damit?«

Einen Augenblick lang kniff Iroh die Augen zusammen »Ich kann… bin mir nicht sicher Zuko.« murmelte er schließlich, »ich glaube dieser letzte Satz war eine getarnte Warnung an uns.«

»Quatsch Onkel! Langsam glaube ich der Tee-Entzug macht dich etwas…«

»Bumi war immer ein großer Tierfreund,« unterbrach ihn Iroh, »er legte bei Ba Sing Se damals großen Wert darauf, dass Momo anwesend ist. _Flopsi _könnte also ein Synonym für „Team-Avatar" sein…«

»Onkel.« Zuko wartete einen Moment, um sicherzustellen dass ihn Iroh auch ansah, »das ist vollkommen _bescheuert._ Hörst du?«

Iroh setzte zur Antwort an, stutzte dann aber plötzlich »Zuko! Da kommt jemand!«

Schon wurde die Kerkertür aufgeschwenkt.

Schweigen. Jemand stand im Türrahmen.

»Onkel…« flüsterte Zuko, »siehst du das auch?«

»Tja ich muss dir wohl Recht geben mein Neffe… anscheinend bin ich _wirklich bescheuert_… denn das was ich da sehe kann nicht sein.«

Azula hob die Hände an ihren Kopf und rief: »Buh!« Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren kam sie auf die Beiden zugeschritten.

»Hallo Schwester. Was passiert als Nächstes? Kommt unser Vater vielleicht auch noch um die Ecke getanzt? Oder träume ich einfach nur?«

»Du träumst nicht, _Zuzu_.«

Einige Schritte vor den Beiden hielt sie an. Sie trug abgerissene Lumpen.

»Du steckst also hinter dieser ganzen Sache« murmelte Zuko, »du willst uns hier alle umbringen. Das passt ja Alles gut zusammen. Ein Irres Szenario mit einer Irren als Direktor.«

Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte die beiden weiterhin schweigend. Dann nach einer Weile, als hätte sie Zuko erst jetzt gehört sagte sie: »Ich wurde rehabitiliert, Zuko.«

Onkel und Neffe kicherten gleichzeitig.

»Ja lacht nur. Entweder ihr kommt jetzt mit und entflieht diesen Alptraum oder ich lasse euch hier unten vergammeln.«

Das Kichern stoppte abrupt »Du gehörst nicht zu John?« fragte Iroh.

Azula hob eine Braue »John? Wer zum Teufel ist John?«

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Geräusch im Hintergrund.

»Was ist das?« fragte Zuko.

Azula lächelte. Allerdings eher auf die _ängstliche Art_ wie Iroh wusste. »Das klingt stark nach einer Kettensäge, Zuzu.«

Ohne Vorwarnung ließ sie blaues Feuer auf ihre Ketten prasseln. Sowohl Iroh als auch Zuko hatten gar keine Zeit aufzuschreien. Schon mit dem nächsten Lidschlag waren sie frei.

»Wir sollten machen dass wir wegkommen.« stellte Azula knapp fest, »ich weiß, dass ihr tausende Fragen an mich habt. Aber…« sie sah zu Iroh, »…das können wir auch noch bei einer schönen Runde Tee besprechen oder?«

Die _Kettensäge_ wurde lauter.

Das Trio eilte zur Tür.

»Ich weiß gar nicht wovor ihr solche Angst habt« bemerkte Iroh beiläufig, »ich bin sicher John fällt nur ein paar Bäume um später ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer zu machen.«


	7. Chapter 7

**Sokka**

_Suki ist tot._

Sein rationeller Verstand flüsterte das zumindest. Ein Erwachsener hätte das mit einen medizinischen Verständnis als „Nicht mehr lebend" gleichgesetzt und gedanklich dahinter einen Haken gesetzt. Dann hätte sich die Trauer eingeschaltet.

Doch Sokka war noch ein halbes Kind. Er konnte die leblose Suki deutlich erkennen. Und dennoch nicht begreifen was passiert ist.

_Tot?_ Das war etwas Abstraktes. Etwas wovor jeder Angst hatte sich aber niemals direkt damit in Verbindung setzte.

Selbst als sie mit den Feuerlord kämpften, war er nie auf den Gedanken gekommen jemand könnte _sterben._ Sicher, die gesichtslosen Feuernationssoldaten fielen wie die Fliegen. Auch der eine oder andere General oder profillose Verbündete biss mal hier und da ins Gras.

Aber ein _Freund_ oder jemand vom Team-Avatar… die sterben nicht einfach so.

Wenn Sokka von Appa herunterfiel, hatte er Angst. Und dennoch hatte er stets diese kindliche Sicherheit gehabt, niemals sterben zu können. Als wäre das alles nur ein Klartraum. Doch nun lag die kalte Realität vor ihm. Ausgebreitet auf den Boden von Bumis Dusche, in der es seltsamerweise ein kleines Fenster gab.

Die Scheibe war gleichermaßen wie Sokkas kindlicher Glaube an die Unsterblichkeit zerschlagen.

_Rache._

Wer auch immer dieser Clown mit der Maske war, er würde den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr sehen.

Seine Hand umklammerte den Bumerang.

Als Azula, Zuko und Iroh das Ende der Kerkertreppe erreichten, kamen aus einer Besenkammer raus.

»Originelles Versteck für eine Folterkammer!« rief Zuko über den Lärm der Kettensäge hinweg.

Sie stürmten den Korridor hinunter. Nicht weil sie irgendwo ein Ziel sahen, sondern weil die Säge dadurch leiser wurde. Am anderen Ende fanden sie sich in einer Sackgasse wieder. Ausgerechnet in diesen Moment tauchte John mitsamt Kettensäge direkt gegenüber auf.

»Ich werde euch Alle umbringen!« brüllte er, und kam langsam wie ein Holzfällerzombie auf sie zu.

»Wie wäre es wenn wir den Spinner einfach…« Zuko grinste bei seinem Einfall, »_verbrutzeln?_«

»Das halte ich für keine gute Idee, Zuzu.«

»Warum nicht?! Willst du dich vielleicht lieber in Stücke schneiden lassen?«

»Du verstehst nicht! Das Ding was er da hat! Das ist neuste Technik aus der Feuernation! Wenn wir das auch nur mit einem lauen Flämmchen anrühren, fliegt es in die Luft.«

John und die Kettensäge hatten die Hälfte der Strecke mittlerweile überquert.

»Kapier ich nicht! Explosion ist mir lieber als Blutbad!«

Er streckte die Faust nach vorne. Eine züngelnde Feuerschlange bahnte sich ihren Weg zu John und seiner Kettensäge. Dieser versuchte verzweifelte den Kopf der Schlange abzusägen. Dann explodierte wie Azula vorausgesagt hatte die Kettensäge.

Das Trio wurde gegen die Wand geschleuderte. Das Holz gab krachend nach und bescherte den Drei etliche Holzsplitter in den Rücken.

Einige Minuten später kamen sie wieder zur Besinnung.

Zuko blinzelte durch den stickigen Rauch »Leute! Ich glaube es ist vorbei! John ist tot!« Auch Iroh erhob sich aus den Holztrümmern und klopfte seine Robe sorgfältig ab »Also ich bin ja immer noch der Meinung, der gute John wollte hier nur ein wenig renovieren.«

»Oh ja. Und _wir_ waren wohl unerwünschter Sperrmüll.« er ließ sein Blick über die Zerstörung schweifen »Azula?«

»Ich lebe noch!« krächzte sie irgendwo aus dem Holzhaufen.

Vom Verbrutzelmann war keine Spur zu sehen. Bei den Gedanken an seine zerstreuten Überreste drehte sich Zukos Magen um. Nichtsdestotrotz hielt er Eines im Hinterkopf: _Der Kerl war schon mal angeblich tot._

»Ich schlage vor wir finden schnell die Anderen Und machen uns dann davon.« brummte Iroh während er Azula am Arm aus einen Haufen Holzbrettern zog, »ich schätze Johns Gastfreundschaft zwar, doch sehne ich mich mittlerweile mehr als jemals zuvor nach meinem _Jasmindrachen_.«

»Ich könnte jetzt auch gut ne' Tasse vertragen« pflichtete Zuko ihm bei, während er die rauchenden Bretter im Auge behielt. Er konnte sich einfach nicht gegen die Vorstellung wehren, dass jeden Moment ein gewisser Glatzkopf da auftauchen würde.

»An dich meine liebe Nichte habe ich auch noch ein paar Fragen.« sagte Iroh, »wie kommt es, dass du aus heiterem Himmel freigelassen wirst? Und was ist mit all den Drohungen bei unseren letzten Besuch? Du wolltest mich bei lebendigem Leibe fressen und Zuko für den Rest seines Lebens zur idiotischen Phantomime auf den großen Platz zwingen.«

»Ach mir geht es wieder gut« säuselte Azula, »_sehr gut_ sogar.«

Dieser Unterton war Zuko sehr wohl bekannt. Den hatte sie stets angeschlagen, kurz bevor sie blaue Feuerbälle auf ihn zu pfeffern pflegte.

Er duckte sich unter einer blauen Fontäne weg. Iroh hatte den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel auch mitbekommen und warf sich zu Boden.

»Azula! Was soll das?!«

»Dachtet ihr wirklich ich hätte mich geändert?!« gackerte sie und ließ blaue Flammen auf ihre Handflächen tanzen »ich habe euch nur rausgeholt, damit ich euch für mich habe!«

»Sie gehören mir!« donnerte es hinter ihr plötzlich. Der Verbrutzelmann brach aus den Brettern hervor. Seine Haut war knallrot als hätte er deutlich zu lange in der Sonne gelegen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach _wusste _er das und war wohl darüber verdammt sauer.

Aus seiner Stirn ergoss sich ein gleißender Strahl. Azula drehte sich gelangweilt wie immer um, doch diesmal war es für sie zu spät. Der Strahl packte sie und…

Zuko dachte darüber genauso wie Iroh nicht weiter nach. Johns wilder Blick richtete sich als nächstes auf Onkel und Neffe.

»Weg hier Zuko!« Iroh boxte ein paar halbherzige Feuerbälle ab. John wich tänzelnd aus und ließ seine Stirn erneut sprechen. Bumis Haus, oder wer auch immer das gebaut haben mochte, ächzte jedes Mal auf. Lange würden die alten Balken das hier nicht mehr mitmachen.

Zuko und Iroh hasteten um die nächste Ecke.

»Wir müssen aus dem Haus raus!« keuchte Iroh und zeigte auf eine Tür. Einen Augenblick später fanden sie sich wieder unter offenem Himmel. Mittlerweile dämmerte es.

»Wir müssen hier weg Onkel! Der Typ ist immer noch hinter uns her!«

Iroh nickte, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt »Ich weiß. Aber wir können den Avatar nicht allein lassen!«

»Scheiß auf den Avatar! Sieh es dir doch an Onkel! Der ganze Kaff stürzt in sich bald zusammen!«

»Zuko. Hör mir zu…«

»Nein jetzt hörst du mir mal zu!« schnitt ihm Zuko das Wort ab, »Ich will wieder zurück nach Hause! Ich will mich wieder mit Statistiken und langweiligen Feuerlordbesprechungen langweilen! Ja, ich will mich neben Mai auf die Couch setzen und ihre Litanei über die Unterschicht hören! Ich kann getrost auf Katara verzichten, soll Aang sie halt haben! Ich mache das hier ebenfalls nicht mehr mit!«

Iroh sah ihn schweigend an. Zuko wich seinem Blick aus und schüttelte seinen Kopf als würde er im vornherein schon „_Nein_" sagen wollen.

»Zuko. Mein Neffe. Deine Angst kann ich durchaus verstehen. Sieh mich an. _Ich_ bin alt und habe mein Leben schon gelebt während du noch so jung bist.« er trat einen Schritt näher, »doch erwarte von mir kein Verständnis für deine Flucht wenn du all deine Freunde zurücklässt. Ich für meinen Teil werde jetzt zurückgehen und diesen John mal die Leviten lesen.«

Nach kurzem Zögern folgte der Neffe seinem Onkel.

**Katara**

Sie zuckte zusammen als er den Saloon wieder betrat. Zum Glück wurde es mittlerweile wieder hell, sodass sie schnell Aang in ihrem Besuch erkannt hatte.

»Und?« fragte sie.

»Ich kann Toph nicht finden, genauso wenig wie Sokka. Was Zuko und Iroh betrifft,… die sind wohl schon weg.« er zögerte, öffnete kurz den Mund und ließ dann doch wieder bleiben.

»Was hast du gesehen Aang?« im gleichen Moment wünschte sie sich, es nie gefragt zu haben, denn Aangs Bleiche vervielfachte sich noch mal.

»Ich habe sie… nirgends gesehen.«

»Ich denke mal, …Suki und Sokka werden dann schon gegangen sein.« log sie. _Sokka und Suki, die einfach so gehen? Unvorstellbar. Allein schon aus dem Grund, dass ihr Bruder zuvor mindestens ein Spruch ablassen müsste._

Aang nickte schwach. Er schluckte die Lüge also, oder tat zumindest so als ob.

»Ich frage mich, ob wir Beide nicht einfach auch abhauen sollten.« bemerkte er nach einer Weile, »es wird langsam hell. Da wird es dem Kerl mit der blauen Maske schwerer fallen uns zu erschrecken.«

»Mhm« nickte Katara und dachte schaudernd an das Schwarze Fenster in dem plötzlich das Gesicht aufgetaucht war.

»Unsere Sachen sind ja immerhin schon gepackt. Wir könnten…«

Zwei Gestalten rollten in den Raum. Sie erkannte sofort Zuko und Sekundenbruchteile später natürlich auch seinen dicken Onkel Iroh.

»Verzeiht dass wir hier so reinpoltern« entschuldigte sich Iroh schwer atmend.

»Wo wart ihr?« fragte Katara die Augen auf Zuko gerichtet.

»Der _Brutzelmann_ ist zurück.« erwiderte Zuko knapp.

»Der was?«

»Der… _Verbrutzelmann. _Der „Sprüh-Sprüh-Knall-Bumm-Mann",… oder _John_ wie er sich selbst nennt. Er steckt hinter der Maske.«

»Ich hoffe ihr macht Witze!« Aang starrte die Beiden an »… leider seht ihr seht so ernst aus. Seid ihr euch ganz sicher dass es _der _Kerl ist?«

Iroh lehnte sich langsam sinkend gegen die Wand »Er hatte uns unten im Kerker festgehalten. Anscheinend ist er jedoch nicht der Einzige der uns das Fell über die Ohren ziehen will.«

»Richtig« löste Zuko seinem Onkel ab, »er ist nach wie vor nur ein Kopfgeldjäger, der von wen Anders beauftragt wurde.«

_Wer könnte uns alle einfach so umbringen wollen?, _fragte sich Katara und sagte: »Ist Azula seit neuem wieder auf freien Fuß?«

»Ja.« erwiderte Iroh, »aber sie ist… tot. John hat sie…«

»Moment! Azula war hier?« mischte sich Aang ein.

_Natürlich war sie das, du Schwachkopf, _dachte Katara seufzend. _Sie wird hinter all dem stecken._

Unweigerlich schweiften ihre Gedanken zu dem Agni-Kai zwischen Zuko und Azula ab. Damals wo dieses Miststück versucht hatte sie mit einem Blitz zu töten. Zukos Stimmte riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken:

»…ist nicht der Kopf der Schlange.«

»Was?«

»Azula war hier, aber sie ist nicht der Kopf der Schlange.« wiederholte Zuko, »Sie hatte uns nämlich erst aus dem Keller vom Verbrutzelmann befreit. Nicht um uns zu retten, sondern um uns ganz allein erledigen zu können.«

»Wo sind eigentlich die Anderen? Sokka? Suki? Und Toph?« warf Iroh ein. Er saß immer noch sichtlich erschöpft an der Wand.

»Das wissen wir nicht« gestand Aang. Doch Katara hatte mittlerweile eine Ahnung. Oder mehr… _Befürchtung._

John hatte sie. Sie alle.

»Ich schlage vor wir finden sie und machen uns dann auf die Heimreise« sagte Iroh, »dieser John könnte nämlich jeden Moment hier wieder auftaaAAAAAAAAU….«

Die Klinge eines Krummschwertes starrte aus Irohs Brust. Sie war rot und tropfte. Erstaunlicherweise schien Iroh keinen Schmerz zu fühlen. Stattdessen musterte er die Klinge nachdenklich.

»Seltsam,« murmelte er und hob grinsend den Zeigefinger, »ich hätte nicht gedacht so früh zu sterben!«

Dann sackte sein Kopf ab und er starb wie auf Befehl.

»Onkel!«

Fassungslose Stille. Das Schwein muss die Klinge direkt von hinten durch die Wand geschoben haben.

_Er ist hier._

»Dafür werde ich dich töten Brutzelmann!« brüllte Zuko und stürmte aus den Saloon in den Korridor. Theoretisch müsste John dort noch hocken.

Katara wusste es jedoch besser. _Der Kerl war ein verdammter Geist._

**John**

Er rannte.

Nicht gerade heroisch jemanden durch ne' Holzwand zu erstechen um anschließend noch vor einer Horde Kinder wegzurennen. Normalerweise würde er das auch auf die „JOHN"-Weise lösen:

_Reingehen und feuern was das Zeug hält. Den Feuerstrahl aus seiner Stirn sprechen lassen bis er glaubte sein Kopf würde explodieren. Und am Ende wäre nichts als Feuer, Rauch und Asche übrig. In diesen Flammen würde er dann seinen dramatischen Abgang machen…_

Doch der MEISTER hatte konkrete Befehle gegeben. Keine „JOHN"-Aktion hatte er ihn gewarnt.

Darüber war John sehr enttäuscht gewesen. Doch was sollte es: Er war Kopfgeldjäger und hatte zu gehorchen. Wenn der Auftraggeber sagt: »Töte den alten Kerl mit der Zeitung da!« dann durchlöchert man die Zeitung mitsamt den Leser. Wenn der Auftraggeber sagt »Trage diese alberne Maske!« dann trägt man eben die idiotische Maske. Und wenn der Auftraggeber sagt: »Mach ihnen Angst! Renne weg sobald du einen getötet hast!« dann rannte man eben weg.

Er bog um eine Ecke und verschnaufte einen Moment.

Das Geld war gut für diesen Auftrag. Trotzdem hatte er es fast abgelehnt.

Nicht weil der Auftrag schwer wäre,…

Es war die Erinnerung an diese Gestalt, die sich sein Auftraggeber nannte. Sie war zu groß für einen Menschen. Und die _Augen…_

Man konnte es kurz machen: Dieser Typ – wenn es denn überhaupt ein _Typ_ war -, der war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Der war regelrecht… _unheimlich_.

John hätte das niemals laut ausgesprochen. Denn er war der stumme Killer der keine Miene verzog wenn erneut Frauen und Kinder unter seinem Feuerstrahl aufschrien. Angst vor Irgendetwas gehörte nicht in sein Schema.

Nach diesem Mist hier würde er sich endlich sein wohlverdientes Haus am Meer kaufen. Das Töten würde er dann für ein-zwei Jahre an dem Nagel hängen. Das hatte er sich hiernach auch verdammt noch mal verdient. Dank der Anweisung vom MEISTER mit einer Kettensäge Angst zu schüren, fühlte er sich, als hätte er einen Ganzkörper-Sonnenbrand.

_Doch das Alles ist bald vorbei, Johnny. Bald wirst du verschwinden und die Schlüssel für dein Strandhaus in am Finger baumeln lassen._

_Gibt es etwas Besseres als schweigend auf das tiefblaue Meer zu blicken?_

»Bi-ba-Brutzelmann…« flüsterte jemand und John fuhr hoch.

Zu spät.

Etwas Hartes fuhr auf seinen Schädel nieder. Die Welt verschwamm dann kam der Schmerz. Er hob abwehrend die Hand. Ein weiterer gnadenloser Schlag. Und noch Einer. Es hörte gar nicht mehr auf.

_Immer wieder wie ein wildgewordener Affe._

»Das ist für Suki du verdammter Dreckssack!« hörte John jemanden wie durch Watte kreischen. Dann als er schon fast weggedämmert war gesellte sich anscheinend noch jemand dazu.

»Lass mir auch was übrig, Sokka.«

Alles wurde Schwarz und Johns Körper überlieferte seinem Hirn nur eine letzte simple Info: _Es wird sehr warm. Feuer heiß._


	8. Chapter 8

**John**

_Meeresrauschen._

_Er klammerte sich an diesen Gedanken. An diesen Traum. Die Augen geistig zusammenkniffen versuchte er das Salz zu riechen. Tatsächlich schien hier eine steife Brise zu wehen. Und was war das? Möwen, er konnte sie hören. Sie und ihr ewiges „Ah ai ai ai ai ai"-Gefiepe. Es vermischte sich mit den Wellen, die ihren ewigen Kampf gegen die Brandung ausfochten… _

_Der Sand. Warm, aber nicht heiß. Ein bisschen wie Puderzucker._

_Alles super Johnny._

»Wach auf du Penner!«

… _und natürlich der Drink. Der eisgekühlte Drink. Auf keinen Fall dürfte der fehlen. Er war ein echter „Hitzkopf" Da durfte man sich mal auch ein Glas genehmigen. Eins, in dem Eiswürfel klimpern…_

»Glaubst du…, er ist tot?«

»Oh nein, den Gefallen tun wir ihm nicht!«

_Riechen, Schmecken und Hören war eine Sache. Doch jetzt konnte er diesen weißen Strand sogar sehen. Unendlich weiß,… und davorne vermischt es sich mit türkisen Wasser. Noch weiter vorne beginnt der Himmel mit seinem Blau._

_Und da waren Möwen. Überall Möwen. Sie hatten sich um ihn versammelt._

_Eine von Ihnen ohrfeigte ihn mit dem Flügel._

»Wach auf!«

Der Strand löste sich auf und wurde von dreckigen Holzdielen ersetzt. Meer und Himmel waren sperrigen Holz und alten Dachbalken gewichen. Die Möwen hatten sich in eine Gruppe Kinder verwandelt. Allen voran ein Kerl mit Narbe im Gesicht. Der hatte ihn wohl geohrfeigt. Er sah sich zu den Seiten um und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass der Drink restlos verschwunden war. Immerhin saß er nach wie vor auf einen Stuhl. Kein Liegestuhl, aber immerhin eine Sitzgelegenheit. Dass er darauf gefesselt war, machte das ganze natürlich unnötig unbequem.

»Gut geschlafen, Johnny?!« fragte der Kerl mit der Narbe und verpasst ihm noch eine Ohrfeige.

So langsam erinnerte sich John:

_Zuko, Aang, töten, Geld, dann Strandhaus. _

Bis auf den letzten Punkt waren das Erinnerungen, auf die er getrost verzichtet hätte.

»Wer hat dich geschickt John?«

Schon jetzt verspürte er große Antipathie für _Zuko_. Damals als er von ihm den Auftrag erhielt, war es eine reine Geschäftsbeziehung gewesen. Vor kurzem war Zuko noch das „Auftragsziel" gewesen – immer noch neutral.

Aber jetzt fing John an den Jungen auf einer ganz persönlichen Ebene zu hassen.

»Du willst,… wissen wer mich geschickt hat?« brachte er krächzend hervor.

»Du hast es erfasst. Ich bin ganz Ohr, Johnny.«

Er beugte sich verschwörerisch nach vorn »Deine Mutter hat mich geschickt.«

In Zukos Gesicht zuckte es. John fuhr fort: »Sie will, dass du und deine Rasselbande langsam zurückkommen. Schlimm genug dass ihr die ganze Nacht durchge..-«

Zukos Faust unterbrach ihn.

»Ich nehme ihn mir jetzt vor!« Mischte sich ein anderer Junge weiter hinten ein. John erkannte Sokka in ihm.

_Der hat allen Grund sauer zu sein._ _Mal sehen was für eine Show der abliefert._

»Du wirst dafür büßen, was du Suki angetan hast!« begann er knirschend, »du wirst sterben, das garantier ich dir! Aber… wenn du uns jetzt sagst, wer dich geschickt hat, wirst du immerhin einigermaßen zivilisiert von dieser Welt abtreten.«

_Ein zivilisierter Tod, _dachte John belustigt und schaltete auf seinen Antifolter „Modus".

»Junge, ich habe die schlimmsten Folterkeller von Ba Sing Se überstanden. Glaubst du, eine Horde von Kindern wird mich da zum Singen bringen?«

_Hoffentlich kommen sie nicht auf die gleiche Idee wie dieses kleine Mädchen, _dachte er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Sokka tippte mit seinen Bumerang ein paar mal gegen seine Stirn »Wir sind schlimmer als alle Folterkeller von Ba Sing Se zusammen, Johnny.« Plötzlich holte er mit seiner Waffe weit aus. John kniff die Augen zusammen. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sich sein Schädel an, als wäre eine Abrissbirne zu Besuch gekommen.

»Wer hat dich geschickt?! Und was hast du mit Toph gemacht?!«

»Sie getötet.« grinste er.

Die Abrissbirne kehrte zurück. Doch John grinste weiter.

»Ich habe ja gesagt… die schlimmsten Folterkeller von Ba Sing Se…«

Ein Schlag folgte auf dem Anderen. Eine Faust war nun auch dazugekommen. Vermutlich Zukos.

_Lasst euren Zorn ruhig an mir aus, _dachte John benommen, _wenn ich mein Strandhaus schon nicht haben kann, dann wenigstens im Traum den ich bald haben werde…_

»Jungs so wird das nie was!« Mischte sich irgendwann eine Mädchenstimme ein.

»Was willst du denn sonst tun?! Ihn nett bitten?!« lautete die barsche Antwort von Zuko.

»Wir sollten ihn sowieso nicht mehr schlagen!«, mischte sich der glatzköpfige Junge zum ersten mal ein, »das bringt Nichts und ohnehin ist das einfach _falsch._«

»So meinte ich das nicht, Aang.« erwiderte die helle Stimme, »glaubt mir. Ich weiß wie man mit solchen Kerlen umgeht.«

John ahnte nichts Gutes. Unweigerlich musste er an einen Stalagmiten denken, der sein Gemächt bedroht.

»Ich brauch etwas Wasser.« wies die drei Jungs an.

_Nicht gut._

»Also John…« sie lächelte mit verschränkten Armen, »Zwei Probleme: Toph und Auftraggeber. Also?«

Obwohl John gegen eine Gänsehaut bereits ankämpfen musste, ringte er sich zu einem überheblichen Lächeln durch »Was willst du tun, Kleine? Mich mit Wasser bespritzen?«

Sie seufzte theatralisch und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.

_Was hat sie vor?_

_Keine Sorge Johnny. So ein komischer, spitzer Zapfen kann es nicht sein. Dein kleiner Freund ist in Sicherheit. Auf solche sadistischen Gedanken kommen die Kleinen hier nicht. Das blinde Mädchen vorhin vielleicht. Aber die hier nicht._

In diesen Moment kehrte Zuko mit einen Eimer Wasser zurück.

»Danke Zuko.« sagte sie und fing an zu bändigen. Das Wasser kam aus dem Eimer wie eine Schlange aus einen Topf wenn sie gewisse Flötentöne hört. Sie ließ es in der Luft gefrieren und formte – zu Johns Entsetzen – einen _Eiszapfen._

Er zwang sich erneut zu einen Lächeln, doch der Wasserfall von Schweiß auf seiner Stirn sprach Bände.

»Also John…« fing Katara von Neuem an und umfasste den rund einen Meter langen Eiszapfen, »möchtest du mir jetzt vielleicht etwas sagen?«

Er nickte »Ja. So einen Zahnstocher könnte ich gut gebrauchen.«

Sie seufzte erneut. Als sie die Spitze auf seinen Unterleib leicht drückte, begann die Angst in ihm zu rasen.

_Das kann doch nicht sein…_

Mit unglaublicher Überwältigung, wurde ihm klar was ein Déjà-vu ist.

»Wirst du jetzt reden, John?« fragte sie schon fast müde. Anscheinend rechnete sie bereits vollkommen mit einem „Nein".

»Ja ich will reden! Und zwar will ich dir Folgendes sagen: Nimm das Ding weg, du kleines Miststück! Sonst wird es dir noch leidtun, kapiert?«

»Töte ihn nicht Katara!« warf der glatzköpfige Junge ein.

»Das habe ich nicht vor, Aang. Ich will ihn nur den letzten kümmerlichen Rest seiner Männlichkeit nehmen.«

_Das wird sie nicht wirklich tun. Sie ist nur ein Kind._

»Letzte Chance, John. Toph. Ein kleines, blindes Mädchen. Wo ist sie?«

»Wenn du das tust, du kleine Hure… werde ich dich so was von rannehmen…«

Sie hob den Zapfen hoch, und für einen Moment glaubte er, sie würde wirklich aufgeben. Doch als der Zapfen ganz oben war, fuhr er wie ein Fallbeil wieder nach unten.

Der Heiß-Kalte Schmerz entfesselte ein ganzes Kaleidoskop von Pein. John schrie, zumindest glaubte er das. Denn aus seiner Kehle kam so ein heller Ton, wie er es sich selbst nie zugetraut hätte.

Die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, sabbernd und immer noch von rasenden Schmerzen gefesselt keuchte John: »Ich sag's euch! Ich sag's euch!«

»WO?!« klinkte sich wieder Zuko als Verhörer ein.

»Toph lebt! Sie wurde vom Meister in ein Versteck gebracht direkt östlich von hier, in einen Holzschuppen! Und dieser Jet lebt auch! In einem Erdloch direkt auf den Trampelpfad weniger als ein Kilometer von hier!«

Er holte tief Luft, er zuckend zusammensackte. Er hörte sie nur noch wie durch Watte miteinander sprechen:

»Ihr drei geht und holt Toph! Ich pass auf den Dreckskerl auf!«

»Nein Katara! Du kannst hier nicht alleine bleiben!«

»Doch! Es geht nicht anders, Aang! Ihr müsst zu dritt sein, wenn ihr Toph da rausholt! Der Auftraggeber wird bestimmt bei ihr sein!«

Einen Moment lang hielt Aang im Türrahmen inne. John bekam es nur noch am Rande mit was sie sagten:

»In Ordnung Katara. Aber bitte pass gut auf.« eine kurze Pause, »Was ist mit Jet?«

»Jet? Der ist in irgendeiner Grube gut aufgehoben.«

**Jet**

Der Himmel änderte sich. Erst wechselte das Schwarz in ein düsteres Blau. Jetzt mische sich noch ein helles Orange dazu.

_Morgengrauen._

Er hatte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit sich nichts mehr ansehen können, vom Nachthimmel abgesehen. Dass der nun seine Farbe änderte war für Jet in seiner Grube eine mittelgroße Sensation.

_Ob die Blaumaske irgendwann zurückkommt?_

_Bestimmt. Und dann erledigt er dich wie ein gefangenes Tier._

Er streckte den Arm nach oben. Eine Geste die er jetzt schon geschätzte 1000 Mal hinter sich hatte. Und jedes Mal kam er zum gleichen Ergebnis: Seine Hand reichte nicht bis nach oben.

_Die Anderen sind bestimmt schon tot._

Möglich war das.

_Vielleicht hat es Team Avatar mal wieder geschafft. Vielleicht haben sie den Kerl erledigt und sind…_

»…schon seit Stunden zuhause.«

Er lachte leise auf.

Nun fing er schon an mit sich selbst zu sprechen. Und das taten _nur_ Irre. Er hatte von Azulas Schicksal nach dem Krieg gehört. Vielleicht würde er ihr bald Gesellschaft leisten, wenn das mit ihm und seinen Geisteszustand so weiterging.

_Sie haben dich hier vergessen Jet, _flüsterte eine hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Genauso wie damals unter dem See Laogai.

»Jetzt werde bloß nicht sentimental…« er raufte sich die Haare und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, über den Rand würde plötzlich jemand ein Seil werfen. Ja selbst über Besuch dieses dämlichen Maskenträgers würde er sich freuen. Dann wäre zumindest das Warten vorbei.

Seine Hände wanderten zu den Schwertgriffen.

_Das war Alles was ihm übrig blieb. Ein Ende in Ehre._

Mit einem Ruck zog er sie hervor. Die Klingen schimmerten.

Eine Weile starrte er sie fasziniert an. Erstaunlich wie oft ihn dieses Metall schon das Leben gerettet hatte. Welch Ironie, dass es ihm nun das Leben nehmen würde.

_Wie bringt man sich schnell und schmerzlos mit zwei Klingen um?_

Er betrachtete die Haken in den jeweils beide Klingen endeten.

Früher hatten sich Smellerbee, Longshot und Co darüber lustig gemacht und ihn gefragt, welchen Fisch er denn damit angeln wolle. Sie haben nie begriffen, wie nützlich diese kleine Änderung an den Klingen war. Man konnte schneller entwaffnen, Gegner heranziehen, Klettern…

Ein Geistesblitz fuhr schon fast schmerzvoll in ihn auf.

_Klettern._

Er betrachtete die Grubenwand. Keine Holzverkleidung, Nichts. Nur recht lockere Erde. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. _Ich sitze hier seit rund 12 Stunden vollkommen umsonst._

Er schlug die Hakenschwerter in die Wand und begann mit dem Aufstieg.

Das Trio Sokka, Zuko und Aang war seit einigen Minuten außer Sichtweite von Bumis Haus, als sie _es_ entdeckten:

Mitten im Wald stand er. Ein kleiner Schuppen, vollkommen vereinsamt neben großen Nadelbäumen und allgegenwärtigen Sträuchern. Ein paar 100 Meter dichter an das Anwesen und man hätte ihn vermutlich noch zum Grundstück gezählt.

Keiner der drei Jungs machte sich jedoch im Moment über Soetwas Gedanken.

Sie versteckten sich hinter drei dicht aneinander stehenden Bäumen.

»Was ist wenn der Kerl gelogen hat und das hier eine Falle ist?« flüsterte Zuko.

»Der hat nicht gelogen« erwiderte Sokka, »du hast doch sein Gesicht gesehen. Der sah am Ende aus wie ein Baby dass nach seiner Mama heult.«

»Ja gerade deswegen ja. Der schickt uns jetzt extra aus Rache in diese vorgefertigte Falle.«

»Pssst! Ich glaube da war eben jemand!« unterbrach Aang die Beiden.

Der Schuppen machte einen vollends verlassenen Eindruck. Gleichzeitig schien das kleine Gebäude jedoch auf etwas regelrecht zu lauern. Bis auf das morgendliche Vögelgezwitscher war jedoch nichts zu hören. Der Schuppen hatte weder Fenster noch irgendwelche Löcher. Es erinnert auf eine bestimmte Weise schon fast an ein Klohäuschen.

»Wollen wir jetzt los?« fragte Sokka, »Wer weiß wie lange Toph darin schon ausharren muss!«

Das Trio verließ seine Deckung und hastete geduckt los. Sie wären ein leichtes Ziel für jeden noch so blinden Bändiger gewesen. Doch niemand griff sie an.

Erst direkt vor der Tür aus Sperrholz blieben die drei stehen.

»Hier stimmt was nicht!« zischte Zuko, seine Augen versuchten jeden Winkel im Blick zu behalten, »niemand hält uns auf! Da ist doch was faul! Seht ihr zwei das nicht?«

Sokka schüttelte den Kopf »Das Einzige was ich hier sehe ist deine Paranoia mein Freund. Jetzt lass uns da endlich rein!«

Aang fasste den Beiden auf die Schulter »Wartet. Lasst uns erstmal lauschen ob wir was hören.«

Sie nickten und legten die Ohren an die Tür.

_Absolute Stille._ Entweder ist Toph ausnahmsweise mal eingeschlafen ohne zu schnarchen oder…

Aang atmete tief durch. Er wollte daran nicht denken.

_Alle Anderen wurden bisher getötet. Haru, Jeong-Jeong, Suki, Iroh, sogar Azula… warum also auch Toph nicht? Keine Sorge, ihr werdet sie finden._

_Zumindest ihren Körper._

Er wischte den Gedanken weg und starrte stattdessen Sokka und Zuko abwechselnd an. Allem Anschein nach, hatten auch sie nichts gehört.

»Ich werde diese Tür jetzt eintreten« flüsterte Sokka und zögerte einen Moment, »naja,… zumindest werde ich das _versuchen._ Ihr Beide bändigt was das Zeug hält, sollte da auch nur eine Ameise sein die Toph gerade das Bein entlangklettert, okay?«

Die Beiden nickten.

Sokka ging ein paar Schritte zurück und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er nahm Anlauf, sprang und trat zu.

Die Tür flog aus ihren morschen Angeln und gab den Weg frei.

Sowohl Zuko als auch Aang hatten Feuer auf ihren Händen entzündet um das Innere des Schuppens zu beleuchten. Gleichzeitig würden sie sofort Angreifer mit einer Fontäne erledigen können. Doch das war nicht nötig. Denn dieser Schuppen hatte nichts, bis auf einen leeren Raum zu bieten.

»Der Kerl hat uns verarscht!« fluchte Zuko als Erster, »ich wusste es! Das hier ist nur ein leerer Schuppen! Mehr nicht. Wir müssen sofort zurück zu Katara!«

Aang beleuchtete die Ecken, in der Hoffnung wenigstens ein paar Spinnenweben zu finden.

»Das verstehe ich nicht… warum steht ein Schuppen mitten im Wald, ohne Werkzeuge oder sonst was? Ich meine, was ist der Zweck davon?«

Zuko stand bereits wieder im Türrahmen »Ich sag dir was der Zweck von den Ding hier war: Uns verarschen.«

»Ihr irrt euch« meldete sich Sokka von der anderen Seite des Raums, »der Kerl hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Das Problem ist nur… naja, schaut's euch selbst an.«

Sokka hielt zwei Eisenketten in den Händen. Sie waren an der Wand befestigt, was den Gefangenen jedoch nicht daran gehindert hatte zu entkommen.

»Schaut: Hier hat jemand „_Metallbändigen_" eingesetzt. Wer könnte das wohl gewesen sein?« Er deutete auf die verkrümmten Handschellen am jeweiligen Ende der Ketten.

»Toph _war_ also hier und wir kommen nur zu spät.« schloss Zuko.

»Ja aber wo ist sie dann jetzt? Dass wir direkt aneinander vorbeigelaufen sind, mag ich doch stark bezweifeln.«

»Auf jeden Fall sollten wir erstmal zurück zu Katara,« sagte Aang und ging durch den Türrahmen wieder ins Freie, »Der Gedanke sie mit diesem Kerl allein zu lassen gefällt mir nämlich gar nicht und euch bestimmt auch nicht oder?«

**Katara**

»Ich wollte… doch immer nur ein Haus am Meer.«

»Hm?« Katara hob fragend den Kopf. Bis auf Gestöhne und Gejammer war von diesen „John" bisher nichts gekommen. Sie könnte seine Wunde heilen oder es zumindest versuchen, doch daran dachte sie nicht mal im Traum. Er hatte Iroh vor ihren Augen getötet. Suki, Haru, Jeong-Jeong…

Das würde sie ihm niemals verzeihen.

Außerdem war seine Wunde ja nicht tödlich. Glaubte sie zumindest.

»Ich sagte…. Ich wollte doch immer… nur ein Haus am Meer…« wiederholte er nach einer Weile.

»Wir alle wollen so Einiges.« Antwortete sie knapp und spielt nebenbei mit ein paar Millilitern Wasser rum. Sie versuchte gerade einen perfekten Ring zu formen.

»Da… hast du wohl Recht… Und was willst du… Katara?«

»Ein normales Leben führen, ohne dass man Angst haben muss jeden Moment ein Schwert in den Bauch zu kriegen zum Beispiel.«

Er grinste schwach »Glaubst du wirklich… hiernach wird alles wieder… wie früher? Du denkst doch nicht… ernsthaft,… du könntest weglaufen, oder?«

Sie ließ das Wasser wieder in ihren Trinkschlauch verschwinden »Wer redet hier vom weglaufen? Oh und ganz nebenbei…« sie trat ein paar Schritte näher an den Stuhl, »selbst wenn wir weglaufen. Wie willst du uns folgen, wenn du an einem Stuhl gefesselt bist? Na?«

»Gar nicht…. Aber mein Auftraggeber,… der wird euch bis in alle Tage verfolgen…«

»Schön, dass wir wieder bei diesem Thema sind, John. Dann sag mir doch jetzt, wer dein Auftraggeber ist, ja?«

Er schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf, als wäre sein Hals eingerostet »Kann… nicht sagen…«

Sie seufzte und begann von Neuem wieder mit dem Wasserbändigen. Diesmal würde sie eine ganz besondere Form erschaffen.

»Ist das ein Herz?« fragte John nach einer Weile und beinah hätte Katara aufgeschrien. Das gebändigte Wasser verteilte sich quer über den Boden. Sie hatte ihren Gefangenen für einen Moment vollkommen vergessen gehabt.

_Ich wusste nicht, was ich überhaupt erschaffe, _dachte sie, _ich habe einfach nach Gefühl gebändigt. Und jetzt hat dieser dreckige Schurke meine innersten Gefühle gewissermaßen sehen können._

Wie um ihre Gedanken zu bestätigen nickte John breit grinsend »Ein Herz… wusste ich es doch. Sehr schön… auch,… wenn es wohl nicht für mich bestimmt war…«

Sie schnaubte und bändigte das am Boden liegende Wasser zurück in ihren Trinkschlauch.

»Es ist schon interessant…«, sagte John »wie der Glatzkopf und Narbenjunge dich… ansehen. Stimmts oder hab ich Recht?«

Sie schwieg und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

»Eine unglückliche Liebe,…« sinnierte John, »es waren einmal… der Avatar und der Feuerlord, und sie… liebten die gleiche Frau. Welch Feuerwerk der Gefühle…«

Katara fuhr herum »Was verstehst _du _schon von Gefühlen?! Du bist ein Monstrum nichts weiter! Ein Monstrum, das nicht mal in der Lage zu sprechen war! Ein Nichts! Eine gesichtslose Kanone dessen Rohr in der Stirn verläuft!«

In diesem Moment schlug ihr Herz bis in den Hals. _Seine Stirn. Sie liegt offen. Er könnte jeden Moment einfach… „losballern"._

»Das hätte ich schon längst getan,… wenn ich das könnte.«

»W-was meinst du?«

»Na was wohl…? Meine „Kanone die durch meine Stirn verläuft". Dein Bruder,… der hat die mit sein Bumerang kaputt gemacht…«

Ihr Puls beruhigte sich wieder. In der Tat war der Kerl nun eigentlich ziemlich harmlos. Ein zweiter Ozai – ehemals Bändiger, jetzt Lusche. Sie drehte sich um und fuhr im nächsten Moment schon wieder herum »Woher weißt du, dass Sokka und ich Brüder sind!?«

John zögerte einen Moment lang. Anscheinend abwiegend wie sehr ihn sein Boss dafür später bestrafen würde, wippte er mit dem Kopf auf und ab. Sie hatte sich bereits wieder zum Gehen umgedreht, als er anfing zu sprechen:

»Mein Auftraggeber, der _Boss._ Er kennt dich und Sokka… Ihr seid ihm schon mal begegnet…«

»Wo?« wollte Katara wissen. Einen aberwitzigen Moment lang glaubte sie, der Kerl würde nun sagen »_Es ist der Kohlkopfhändler. Er will Rache für all seine toten Babys._«

Stattdessen sagte er: »Du, Sokka, Aang und… noch so ein Typ… die will er… der Rest ist zufällig hier… also Jet und so… «

Sie rückte etwas näher an ihn. Immer noch auf Sicherheitsabstand, aber nicht mehr ganz so stark distanziert »Wer ist es, John? Wer ist dieser Mann der dir auftrug uns zu töten?«

Auf Johns Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen »Er…_Es_ ist kein Mann…«

**T B C**


	9. Chapter 9

**Katara**

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch »Er ist kein Mann? Dein Auftraggeber ist also eine Frau?«

John schüttelte den Kopf »Weder noch. Mein Boss,… ist ein _göttliches Wesen._«

_Er fängt an zu halluzinieren, _dachte sie. _Anscheinend ist die Wunde doch nicht so harmlos._

»Ruh dich einfach ein wenig aus John.« murmelte sie und kehrte ihm wieder den Rücken zu. John gab als Antwort lediglich ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen. Die drei Jungs waren jetzt schon eine ganze Weile weg.

_Hoffentlich streiten sich Zuko und Aang nicht wegen irgendwelchen Dummheiten…_

In Wirklichkeit hätte sie ihren Bruder gerne hierbehalten. Doch wenn Zuko und Aang alleine gingen, war Streit vorprogrammiert.

_Warum?_

_Sie_. Sie war der Grund für diese albernen Streitereien. Um das zu verhindern hatte sie ihren Bruder mitgeschickt. Als eine Art Schiedsrichter sozusagen. Trotzdem wünschte sie er wäre nun hier.

Nun wo sie allein war, stieg mit jeder Sekunde ihr Unbehagen.

Vorallem wenn es so vollkommen still war.

Solange irgendjemand sprach, sei es nur ein Wort, war alles in Ordnung. Doch wenn alle schwiegen, wurde dieses Haus _bedrohlich._

»Du verstehst das nicht…« ächzte John vom neuen los. Insgeheim war Katara ihm sehr dankbar das Schweigen zu brechen, »mein Boss… wird euch finden… genauso wie mich und dann… sind wir alles des Todes…«

»Wie ist der Name von ihm? Von deinem Boss?«

Seine Augen verloren sich wieder irgendwo im Nirgendwo »Ich wollte doch nur… ein Haus am Meer…«

Sie seufzte resigniert auf. _Wer könnte dieser „Boss" sein?_

Sie, Aang und Sokka waren ihm schon mal begegnet. Auf wie viele tausende von Menschen traf das zu?

Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den genauen Wortlaut von John: _Du, Sokka, Aang und… noch so ein Typ… _

Noch so ein Typ.

John kannte seinen Namen nicht. Folglich gehörte er nicht zu denen, die eingeladen wurden.

»John! Wer war der Kerl? Du hattest keinen Namen genannt! Wie hieß er? Von dem dein Boss gesprochen hat!«

Er starrte sie an, als würde sie eine fremde Sprache sprechen.

»Vorhin John! Als du mir erzähltest dein Boss wäre mir schon mal begegnet; da sagtest du, da wäre „noch so ein Kerl" gewesen. Wie war den sein Name?«

Zu ihrem Erstaunen gab er ausnahmsweise eine normale Antwort: »Keine Ahnung… der ist schon tot…«

Es half Alles nichts. Das konnte auf etliche Leute zutreffen. Sie brauchte den Namen.

»John… du weißt vielleicht nicht seinen Namen. Doch hatte dein Boss jemals sich selbst irgendein Titel oder so gegeben? Irgendetwas?«

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und leckte sich die Lippen »Doch… ja…«

Zu ihrer maßlosen Enttäuschung nickte er danach einfach weg. Das ist das Ende. Was blieb war nur noch die Flucht. Sie sah durch das Fenster nach draußen, in Erwartung die drei Jungs mitsamt Toph zu entdecken.

Plötzlich riss John die Augen auf und krächzte mit letzter Kraft: »Er, der zehntausend Dinge weiß…«

**Toph**

Sie wagte sich keine zwei Schritte ohne kurz stehen zu bleiben und die Umgebung genaustens zu sondieren.

Jeder noch so kleine Flügelschlag eines vorbeifliegenden Vogels ließ sie zusammenzucken. Am meisten Angst machten ihr jedoch die _Eulen_. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie waren die Viecher hier im Wald alle tagaktiv statt nachtaktiv. Laut ihren Füßen saßen sie überall auf den Ästen hier und beobachteten sie.

Ob sie auch große Krallen hatten? Bestimmt nicht. Das waren nur Eulen und keine Monster…

Nicht so wie dieses _sprechende Riesenvieh._

Doch hatte es wirklich gesprochen? Sie hatte zweifellos eine Stimme gehört. Gleichzeitig aber war es keine Stimme, sondern vielmehr eine Art Impuls…

Sowie Toph über ihre Füße sah, sprach das Viech anscheinend mit… seinem Gehirn.

Es hatte sie mit seinen Fangklauen gepackt und davongetragen. Nah an einem Herzinfarkt hatte sie versucht etwas zu „sehen". Doch mit strampelnden Füßen in der Luft war sie gleich doppelt blind.

Kalter schneidender Wind und donnernde Flügelschläge. Das war Alles, aus dem ihre Welt während der Entführung bestanden hatte.

Irgendwann hatte _es_ angefangen zu sprechen. Vielleicht waren das aber auch nur eine Stimme, die sich Toph eingebildet hatte. Recht hatte die auf jeden Fall gehabt als es hieß: »_Toph, Toph, Toph… einfach immer zu neugierig…_«

Mit der Zeit war die Welt langsam weggedämmert. Wie man unter solchen Umständen einfach einschlafen konnte war ihr bis jetzt schleierhaft geblieben. Vielleicht war das ja eine Art Instinkt gewesen, damit sie das ganze Grauen nicht hautnah miterleben musste.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, hatte man sie törichterweise mit Metallketten gefesselt. Und um dieser Dummheit noch eins draufzusetzen, ließ man sie vollkommen unbewacht.

Nun wo sie raus war -_Nadelwald_ _sagten ihre Füße- _fühlte sie sich wieder wie eingekerkert. Diese Ketten aus _Angst, _die sie nun umgaben, konnte sie jedoch nicht bändigen.

Sie hielt inne und drückte den Fuß fest in das kniehohe Gras.

Und was gab es so groß zu sehen? _Wald, Wald, Wald…_

Abgesehen von den ganzen Eulen

_Die ich mir einbilde?_

gab es noch ein entscheidendes Problem: Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie ist.

Wie lange hatte der Entführungsflug gedauert? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern. Doch da war nur „kalter Wind", „scharfe Krallen" und „Geisterstimme".

Der Morgen war angebrochen. Das bemerkte sie anhand der zögerlichen Wärme. Wieviel Zeit war vergangen? Als der klobige Glatzkopf ihr „KOMM HER" vorhin zugemorst hatte, war es noch tiefste Nacht gewesen. Glaubte sie zumindest.

Möglicherweise war sie mehrere Tagesmärsche von Bumis Haus entfernt. Nicht dass sie die Bruchbude groß vermissen würde. Nur ihre momentanen Gäste, um die machte sie sich Sorgen.

Den Glatzkopf hatte sie ja eingesperrt. Der konnte ihnen Nichts.

_Und was wenn dieses fliegende Monster und der Kerl zusammenarbeiten?_

Lächerlich. Der Gedanke war einfach nur lächerlich. Wer würde so wahnsinnig sein, mit einer Monstereule zusammen zu arbeiten?

Ein Gedanke, so fremd das er nicht ihr eigener sein konnte, ging ihr durch den Kopf: _Jemand, der unbedingt ein Haus am Meer haben will._

Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und sondierte von Neuem die Umgebung. Die schwarzen Augen der Eulen beobachteten sie dabei.

**Jet**

Er ließ den Grashalm im Mund hin- und herwandern. Er ähnelte nun einem horizontalen Pendel.

Er war wirklich ein Idiot gewesen, in diese Fallgrube zu fallen. Tagsüber wäre das Ding vermutlich sogar dieser blinden Toph aufgefallen. Es befand sich mitten auf dem Trampelpfad und war nur ein paar Steinwürfe vom Anwesen entfernt.

Nun wo die Sonne wieder schien, hatte das Anwesen viel von seinem Geisterhausambiente eingebüßt. Dafür fiel nun noch mehr auf, was für eine Bruchbude das Ding eigentlich war.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch._ War das Ding vorhin schon so mitgenommen?_

Es war natürlich auch gut möglich, dass der Maskentyp da ein wenig die Sau rausgelassen hatte. Wenn dem so war, hatte der Kerl mal einfach so einen ganzen Flügel vom Anwesen weggesprengt…

_Wer wohl gewonnen hatte? Team Avatar oder Mister Maske?_

Der Grashalm kam abrupt zum stehen. _Vielleicht dauert der Kampf noch an. Verluste wird es auf jeden Fall wohl schon gegeben haben._

Er grinste. _Hoffentlich gehörte „Lee" zu den Verlusten._

Ohne es zu merken, steuerten seine Beine bereits in Richtung Anwesen.

_Wozu hatte ich mir diesen weiten Weg bis hier her aufgelegt? Bestimmt nicht um aus einer Grube zu klettern._

Noch konnte Jet nicht genau definieren _was _er wollte. Da war nur dieses Gefühl in seinem Magen, dass ihm drang _etwas _zu tun.

Und das war kein simpler Hunger.

Vielleicht war es eine Art Bestimmung. Das Gleiche, was ihn einst dazu trieb ein _Freiheitskämpfer_ zu werden und die Feuernation mit allen Mitteln zu bekämpfen.

_Ja der Freiheitskämpfer,… der hatte lange geschlafen. _Dachte er, _doch jetzt ist die große Nacht von Ba Sing Se vorbei._

Die Sonne hatte sich über den Horizont erhoben. Es dämmerte.

John war eingenickt, als Zuko, Sokka und Aang wieder bei Katara eintrafen.

Sie sah die drei Jungs nur an und stellte damit eine stumme Frage: _Wo ist Toph?_

»Sie war dort, ist aber bevor wir ankamen wohl schon geflohen.« sagte Aang, »wir haben nur noch gesprengte Ketten vorgefunden.«

»Wir dachten eigentlich, Toph wäre mittlerweile wieder bei dir.« seufzte Sokka und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.

»Hast du in der Zwischenzeit schon was aus dem Kerl rausbekommen?« fragte Zuko.

Katara nickte und sah sogleich in die Runde »Ich weiß jetzt wer uns jagt,… auch wenn ich selber es eigentlich kaum glauben kann.« Sie holte tief Luft und sah zu Zuko, »Für dich besteht zumindest… theoretisch keine Gefahr Zuko. Denn du hattest _dieses Wesen_ nie erblickt. Genau das Gleiche galt aber auch für Bumi, Haru, Iroh und Suki. Und die sind alle tot…«

»Jetzt sag schon Katara!« fiel ihr Sokka ins Wort, »ich will endlich wissen, wessen Kopf ich abreißen muss!«

Erneut holte sie tief Luft. Sie senkte den Kopf und sagte: »Es ist _Wan Shi Tong. _Der, der 10'000 Dinge weiß.«

Sokka sprang auf »Mo-Moment! Doch nicht etwa diese Rieseneule oder?!«

»Das kann nicht sein!« warf Aang ein, »Wan Shi Tong ist immer noch ein Weiser aus der Geisterwelt! Soetwas wie einen… _Mordauftrag,_ würde er niemals erteilen! Das ist vollkommen verrückt!«

»Ich weiß Aang! Aber John hier sagte es so! Und glaub mir, in den Moment wo er gesprochen hat, klang er nicht, als würde er lügen!«

»Wer ist dieser Wan Shi Dings eigentlich?« mischte sich Zuko ein.

»Eine Rieseneule die ziemlich leicht reizbar ist.« erklärte Sokka knapp und wandte sich wieder seiner Schwester zu, »Warum will uns diese Eule tot sehen? Ich dachte die hockt immer noch irgendwo da unten in ihrer Bibliothek!«

Katara hob hilflos die Arme »Ich weiß eben nur, dass diese Eule hinter all dem hier steckt, Sokka. Warum sie das tut, das ist mir auch ein Rätsel.«

Einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte angestrengte Stille, die nur John mit seinen Keuchen und Ächzen gelegentlich unterbrach. Er war durch den Krach wieder aufgewacht.

Nach einer Weile hob Zuko den Zeigefinger »Aang. Könnte es sein, dass Geister Soetwas wie Rachegelüste verspüren könnten?«

Aang schüttelte den Kopf »Solche niederen Gefühle sind nur für Menschen vorbestimmt. Ein Geist kennt so etwas wie Rache gar nicht.«

»DA IRRST DU DICH!« donnerte eine Stimme von draußen. Im gleichen Moment gab es ein Krachen. Holzsplitter regneten herab, und plötzlich schien die Sonne direkt in den Raum. _Wan Shi Tong _hatte das Dach einfach spielerisch abgerissen und starrte nun mit seinen schwarzen Augen auf die kleinen Menschen herab, als wären sie kleine Figuren in seinem Puppenhaus.

Sowohl Katara als auch die drei Jungs schrien spitz auf. Lediglich John gab sich mit einem entsetzten Keuchen zufrieden.

Die Eule hatte ihr Aussehen seid ihr letzten Begegnung nicht geändert. Noch immer waren es schwarze Augen wie Ölflecken, die aus dem kontrastreichen Weiß starrten. Der Schnabel klackte leicht auf und zu. Vielleicht in freudiger Erwartung ihnen die Eingeweide aus den Körper zu picken.

In einer Art Anflug von göttlicher Ehrfurcht ließen sich die vier Kinder auf die Knie nieder. Doch die schwarzen Augen Wan Shi Tongs hatten sich vollkommen auf John fixiert, welcher immer noch – erzwungenermaßen - auf seinen Stuhl saß.

»Du hast versagt, John.« stellte die Eule nüchtern fest. Die Stimme hinterließ in ihren Köpfen ein gespenstisches Echo.

»Haus am Meer…« flüsterte John als Antwort.

»Was hast du gesagt?« fragte Wan Shi Tong und streckte seinen Hals in schier endlose Länge zu John hinüber, als wolle sie es von ihm zugeflüstert bekommen.

»Haus… am Meer.« wiederholte John.

Die große Eule schüttelte den Kopf »Alles was ich dir jetzt noch geben kann, ist ein Grab im Wald.«

Ohne Vorwarnung fuhr ihr Schnabel plötzlich tief in den Torso Johns. Anschließend riss die riesige Eule ihren Kopf weit nach oben, sodass John mitsamt Stuhl weggeschleudert wurde. _Irgendwo in den Wald,_ wie sie vorausgesagt hatte.

Die vier Kinder schrien kurz auf, verstummten aber sofort wieder, als der nun blutige Schnabel sich wieder ihn zuwandte. »Ich war stets der Hüter der Weisheit gewesen. Deswegen sollt ihr zumindest nicht _dumm _sterben.«

Niemand rührte sich. Katara, Sokka und Zuko vor Angst. Aang jedoch vor Fassungslosigkeit. Er hatte immer geglaubt _Koh_ wäre der einzige _bösartige_ Geist. Gewissermaßen brach für ihn eine ganze Welt zusammen. Eine Geisterwelt.

»Ich hatte versucht über den Verlust meiner Bibliothek über Monate hinwegzukommen.«, begann Wan Shi Tong und fing nun außerhalb des Hauses an, auf und ab zu gehen. »Irgendwann musste ich jedoch feststellen, dass mich die irdischen Gefühle der Rache fester in Griff hatten, als ich zugeben wollte.«

»Hey! Du hast deine Bibliothek selber versenkt! Das waren nicht wir!« Rief Sokka dazwischen. Die Eule nickte »Ja, da hast du Recht. Doch warum ließ ich meine Bibliothek versinken?« er hielt inne und ließ seinen öligen Blick langsam über die vier fahren. Bei Sokka blieb er stehen. »Ich werde es euch sagen: Weil ihr Menschen mit dem Wissen nichts anfangen könnt. Ihr seid unfähig etwas anderes als Krieg oder Leid zu bringen. Es war dieser ohnmächtige Zorn darüber, der mich mein eigenes Lebenswerk vernichten ließ.«

Sokka grinste »Siehst du? Also bist du schuld. Da sieht man mal: Ich bin doch ziemlich helle, was?«

»Nein. Mein Zorn rührte von eurer Torheit, meine Bibliothek zu entweihen.« In den schwarzen Augen blitzte es auf, »folglich seid ihr Schuld. Und genau deswegen,…werde ich hier und jetzt Rache nehmen.«

Die Eule versuchte Sokka genau auf die gleiche Weise wie John zu töten. Doch die vier Kinder rechneten bereits mit einem Angriff, und waren darüber hinaus nicht gefesselt.

Der blutige Schnabel schoss auf Sokka zu. Dieser sprang zur Seite und schleuderte blind seinen Bumerang auf den Kopf der Eule. Katara und Aang wichen zusammen in eine Richtung aus, während Zuko sich duckte und Feuerbälle auf die Eule abzufeuern begann. Wan Shi Tong gab einen wütenden Schrei von sich und stürmte nun auf Zuko los.

»Zuko! Lauf zur Seite!« schrie Aang und bändigte einen gewaltigen Luftstoß.

Wan Shi Tong wurde, als hätte ein Riese ihr ein Schubs gegeben, zur Seite gedrückt. Zuko rannte geduckt unter einen Tisch.

»Glaubt ihr mit so einen kleinen Lüftchen, könntet ihr mich besiegen?« donnerte die Eule und richtete sich wieder auf. Der schwarze Blick richtete sich nun auf Aang, der immer noch vollkommen ohne Deckung stand.

»Was ist aus dir geworden, Wan Shi Tong?« fragte er, »du selbst bist die reine Weisheit und versuchst den Avatar umzubringen. Warum?!«

Sie legte den großen Kopf schief, als würde sie tatsächlich darüber nachdenken »_Meine_ Gedankengänge entziehen sich deinem kleinen Horizont, Avatar!«

Wie eine angreifende Schlange schoss der Kopf von neuem nach vorn. Mit Hilfe von Luftbändigen schmiss sich Aang zur Seite. Nur um ein paar Schritte verfehlte ihn die Eule diesmal.

»Wie lange wirst du dieses Spiel noch überleben?« witzelte sie und hob streckte den Kopf wieder ausholend nach oben.

Plötzlich traf sie ein Stein an der Schläfe.

»Ich hoffe ich komme nicht zu spät.« sagte Toph und feuerte einen ganzen Hagel von Steinen ab.

Wan Shi Tong hob schützend den Flügel. Katara und Aang ergriffen die Chance: Sie bändigte das restliche Wasser aus ihrem Trinkschlauch zu kleinen Eiszapfen, während Aang diesen mit einen kräftigen Windstoß den nötigen Schub gab.

Die kleinen Spitzen gruben sich in das Fleisch der Eule. Ein Augenblick verging, in dem Wan Shi Tong zusammenzubrechen schien. Dann schlug sie jedoch ihre Flügel auseinander. Sämtliche Steine und Eiszapfen stoben wie gefährliche Projektile zurück.

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Dieses _Wesen_ war einfach zu stark. Selbst Toph hatte sich mittlerweile in Sicherheit gebracht. Sie hockte unter einem großen hölzernen Vorsprung. Ein ehemaliges Fensterbrett was durch Wan Shi Tongs Angriff nun tief in den Raum ragte.

»Wollt ihr euch ewig vor mir verstecken?« fragte die Eule und drehte den Kopf um 180° »Ich werde an jedem Einzelnen von euch Rache nehmen…«

»Warum ich?!« kreischte Zuko unter seinem Tisch plötzlich, »wir kennen uns nicht mal! Warum also willst du mich jetzt also töten?«

Die Eule zuckte mit einem Flügel »Weil du mich jetzt _gesehen_ hast. Und jetzt sehe ich _dich._ Weißt du was das bedeutet?«

Zuko schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

»Dass du als erster stirbst!«

»Nicht so schnell du Federvieh!« rief jemand hinter der Eule.

Was dann passierte, konnte Aang und die Anderen auch lange Zeit später kaum glauben.

Der Bauch Wan Shi Tongs öffnete sich. Und zwar auf äußerst blutige Weise. Hervorgesprungen aus dem neuen Loch kam Jet mitsamt seinen zwei Schwertern, die nun rot waren. Die Eule mit dem Loch schwankte und stöhnte fassungslos auf.

»Ich habe euch gerettet.« stellte Jet grinsend fest, »Yehaa! Jet für immer!«

Wan Shi Tongs Körper stürzte um und begrub den immer noch lachenden Jet unter sich.

Ein Gewaltiges Krachen folgte auf den Sturz der Eule. Dann wurde es ruhig und nur die Vögel im Wald begann plötzlich zu singen, als wäre Wan Shi Tong ein böser König gewesen, der es ihn verboten hatte zu singen.

Vorsichtig kamen Zuko, Katara, Aang und Toph aus ihren Verstecken. Sie inspizierten den großen Kadaver vorsichtig.

Keinerlei Lebenszeichen. Von Jet selbst war keine Spur. Lediglich eines der roten Hakenschwerter schaute unter den Federn der Eule hervor.

Und ein Grashalm.

»Ist… Jet tot?« fragte Katara.

Sokka zuckte mit den Schultern »Naja. War ja irgendwie klar, dass der Typ am Ende doch noch irgendwie stirbt.«

Die vier lachten und verließen diesen verfluchten Ort. Es war an der Zeit mit der Trauer und Bestattung für die Gefallenen zu beginnen.

**ENDE**


End file.
